Skyfall
by Cora Felix
Summary: Para Tony Stark, o céu estava caindo.
1. Parte I

**Nome:** Skyfall

**Ship:** Loki e Tony

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Slash

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee.

* * *

**Skyfall**

**Parte I**

**.**

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the Earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

**.**

Para Tony Stark, o céu estava caindo.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a ansiedade que sempre se apoderava do seu corpo quando dedicava parte do seu tempo para relaxar e deixar o pensamento vagar por certos lugares. Lugares perigosos, na maioria das vezes. Quando trabalhava, Tony não tinha tempo de pensar no que havia acontecido naquela época em que lutara ao lado dos Vingadores. Seu cérebro era preenchido com cálculos e pensamentos concretos. Soluções fáceis, respostas ágeis. Tudo aquilo era tranquilo para ele.

Mas agora não. Naquele momento, o que preenchia seus pensamentos se relacionava a extraterrestres, buraco negro, outros mundos, máquinas estranhas atirando lasers de diversas cores. Tudo aquilo que contribuía para que o coração dele acelerasse, e os sintomas da crise de pânico aparecessem.

Levantou-se da cama, indo em direção à varanda e olhando a cidade de Nova Iorque de uma altura que apenas a Torre Stark poderia proporcionar. Segurou-se com força no parapeito, os nós das mãos ficando brancos tamanha a força com que segurava a barra de metal. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito, estilhaçar o reator e finalmente se libertar. Tony sentia as palmas das mãos úmidas de suor, e o mesmo descia pelo rosto. A visão começava a ficar turva, e o enjoo insuportável o deixava tonto.

Conseguia lidar com bandidos daquele mundo, com vilões humanos, com terroristas. Mas com aquilo... a vida não lhe preparara para aquilo.

Tentou não fechar os olhos, sabendo que se o fizesse, as cenas horríveis daquela batalha em Nova Iorque voltariam à sua mente. Mas era inevitável.

Uma risada. Uma risada maldosa e arrastada. Entrou em sua mente e permaneceu ali por breves segundos. Um tempo mínimo, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais atordoado.

Conhecia aquela risada. E o dono dela havia visitado seus pesadelos em algumas noites, para depois sumir de sua mente como uma nuvem some do céu em um dia de ventania. Mas ele não estava mais ali, fora levado para outro planeta, longe de onde Tony estava. E permanecia cativo.

Pensar nisso apenas fez com que ele tivesse a certeza de que estava tendo alguma alucinação.

- Tony?

A voz feminina chegou aos seus ouvidos como um bálsamo, apagando de vez os zunidos que estavam dentro de sua mente. Ele não respondeu ao chamado, e logo depois uma mão leve e quente pousou com delicadeza no ombro dele, obrigando-o a se acalmar. Fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, respirando fundo para depois virar-se para a dona da voz.

- Você está bem?

A resposta era óbvia, e por isso Pepper não a esperou. Apenas sorriu minimamente em conforto, puxando levemente o ombro do moreno para que ele entrasse novamente para o quarto. Tony obedeceu quase de forma automática, confiando na decisão da mulher. Sabia que ela sempre prezava o seu bem, e quando sentou-se no sofá que ficava ali perto, sentiu-se mais calmo.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Pepper achar seguro começar uma conversa.

- Está sentindo novamente?

Ela perguntou com delicadeza. Ele olhou-a por breves segundos, mas depois seus olhos focaram-se novamente no tapete do chão. Não conseguia entender como ela captava tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele apenas o observando. Ele nunca lhe dissera o tanto que a operação Vingadores havia o afetado, assim como lutar contra seres de outro mundo. Mas ela não precisava de provas tão concretas para tirar sua própria conclusão.

Então Tony apenas gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça e pousou-a no encosto do sofá, olhando evasivamente o teto.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Pepper. É inevitável.

O gênio, bilionário e filantropo estava sem saída. Nenhuma armadura de ferro, nenhum cheque valioso ou criação grandiosa poderia tirar aquela insegurança de dentro de Tony Stark, e pela primeira vez se sentindo assim, ele estava perdido.

- Você precisa de um descanso. – ao ver como Tony a fitara, completou. – Um real descanso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Pepper deu um sorriso confortador quando percebeu como Tony era desconfiado. Colocou a mão sobre a dele, sentindo a mão do homem um pouco trêmula devido à crise de pânico que passava aos poucos.

- Acho que você precisa se afastar. De tudo.

- Quando você diz de tudo...

- Refiro-me até de mim.

* * *

O lugar era bonito, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Quando pensara em se afastar, sua primeira vontade fora um local ermo, talvez uma praia ou uma ilha deserta. Mas ele descartou aquela ideia rapidamente, pensando que não seria interessante e nem inteligente ficar em um local completamente desabitado.

Estava ficando paranoico.

E por causa disso escolhera ali. La Parva. Um lugar totalmente coberto de neve, isolado de onde ele morava, mas com um número satisfatório de pessoas ao redor. Não era época das férias, então os hotéis estavam calmos e as estações de esquis estavam praticamente vazias naquela parte da tarde. Era proibido começar a esquiar no crepúsculo do dia, por motivos óbvios. Ele não tivera dificuldade em reservar uma suíte para ele.

Agora, sentindo-se mais confortável dentro do quarto aquecido, seus olhos observavam com cuidado as nuances que a neve fazia ao entrar em contato com certos objetos. Os pequenos flocos caíam insistentemente, deixando a janela da sua suíte molhada.

O quarto tinha cheiro de madeira. Ele sabia que era algo comum, os quartos terem móveis mais rústicos, mas não era o caso da suíte que ele estava hospedado. Aquela suíte era no estilo clássico de móveis e decoração contemporânea, o cheiro de madeira vinha da grande bancada de bebidas que estava próxima a ele. Tony olhou para as diversas garrafas, sentindo-se imediatamente tentado a experimentar alguma.

Mas e se ele não conseguisse parar?

Sabia que seu psicológico estava abalado, mas também sabia que ninguém o procuraria ali. Pepper havia dado ordens expressas para que ele levasse apenas um celular que somente ela tinha o número. Ela ligaria apenas se houvesse uma imensa emergência.

Ele não precisava pensar muito para saber que mesmo se ela fosse sequestrada, o celular não iria tocar.

A fragilidade da saúde mental de Tony estava deixando-a inquieta, atingindo-a indiretamente. Afastando-se do mundo onde vivia, ele afastava-se dela também. Ele nunca permitiria que sua mente quebrada machucasse também a mulher que ele amava.

Respirou fundo e decidiu por tomar uma boa dose de uísque.

Sentou-se em frente à lareira com o copo na mão, tomando um longo gole da bebida. O líquido forte desceu pela sua garganta, esquentando-a e relaxando os músculos de Tony no mesmo momento. Ele fechou os olhos, tombando a cabeça no sofá grande de veludo escuro.

Estava em paz.

"_Tony Stark..."_

Estava?

A voz chegou aos seus ouvidos com a facilidade que a água derrama-se sobre uma superfície lisa. Mas a voz chegou aos seus ouvidos? Ou ela estava em sua própria mente? Tony sentiu-se em alerta no mesmo segundo, arrependendo-se de não estar vestido com a armadura. Mesmo que ela não barrasse seus pensamentos insanos e suas alucinações, ele sempre se sentia mais seguro dentro dela.

Olhou rapidamente a armadura em pé no canto da suíte, pensando se seria prudente colocar seu plano em prática. Mas depois de algum tempo, percebeu o silêncio se instalar novamente no quarto.

Era isso. Uma alucinação. Uma voz conhecida e chata que sempre visitava seus pensamentos quando ele se sentia inseguro. Tirava sua paz, deixava-o paranoico, e depois ia embora com a mesma rapidez com que chegara.

Ele se sentiu tolo. Piscou algumas vezes e voltou a tomar um gole de sua bebida. Um gole dessa vez mais generoso.

Uma risada. Uma risada maléfica e arrastada. Tomou conta da suíte de uma forma incomum, e pela primeira vez, Tony teve certeza de que não estava alucinando.

Levantou-se na velocidade de um lince, colocando o copo na mesa de centro e olhando significamente para a armadura. Deu um passo em direção a ela.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

A voz dessa vez o atingiu como um golpe físico. Estava tão perto e cristalina, que Tony assustou-se quando percebeu que o dono da voz realmente estava presente no quarto. Parou de chofre, olhando-o com fúria.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Era a pergunta mais estúpida que ele poderia fazer no momento, mas sua boca abriu-se e a fez do mesmo jeito, de uma forma que ele não conseguiria se conter, mesmo se quisesse.

O homem que o fitava sorriu, um sorriso quase felino, o mesmo sorriso debochado que ele lhe dera tantas vezes, anos atrás, em Nova Iorque.

- Isso é maneira de me desejar boa noite?

Tony não sabia o motivo de Loki estar ali, nem como aquele maldito descobrira onde ele estava, o exato hotel, e o exato quarto. Mas não perdeu seu tempo perguntando. Sabia do poder do Deus da Trapaça, e sabia que se ele realmente quisesse encontrá-lo, não iria ter muitas dificuldades.

Mas por que logo ele?

- Você não merece um boa noite.

O sorriso de Loki foi o mesmo. Aproximou-se um pouco de Tony, ficando totalmente visível pela primeira vez. A luz que emanava do fogo da lareira bateu diretamente no rosto fino do homem, deixando-o com uma aparência fantasmagórica. Seus olhos azuis estavam com um brilho confuso, um brilho que Tony não conseguia distinguir a origem nem o motivo. De qualquer maneira, quando os olhos daquele homem brilhavam, nunca era por uma boa causa.

- Eu vou ignorar as suas péssimas maneiras.

Loki sentiu-se à vontade no mesmo momento naquele quarto. Por mais que estivesse acostumado com o frio, nunca era algo confortável andar pela neve, principalmente se ela encharcasse a sua roupa.

Tony percebeu que ele estava com roupas comuns, e não com aquele uniforme ridículo de borracha verde e preto. Vestia uma calça social negra e sapatos também sociais que brilhavam de tão limpos. Estava com um sobretudo da mesma cor e um cachecol verde escuro enrolado no pescoço. Ele apontou levemente para o sofá.

- Posso?

Esperou pacientemente Tony responder, e como se não tivesse saída, ele gesticulou afirmativamente para que o deus se sentasse. Loki retirou o sobretudo primeiro, jogando-o no sofá. Tony percebeu que ele estava vestido com um terno de alta costura. Negro. Tudo em Loki era negro.

O Deus da Trapaça sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá, olhando para Tony com visível interesse. Os olhos azuis brigaram por alguns segundos com os olhos castanhos, até Loki gesticular enquanto dizia o motivo por estar ali.

- Venho lhe observando por algumas semanas, Tony.

O primeiro nome do Homem de Ferro, dito com tamanha casualidade pelo seu inimigo, causou uma estranheza na conversa, mas Tony não ousou interferir, até que percebeu o que realmente Loki disse.

- Como? Você esteve me espionando?

- Observando.

Loki corrigiu, sorrindo de forma jocosa para o homem. Tony fechou a fisionomia no mesmo momento, seu cérebro fazendo uma contagem mental de quantas noites perdeu por causa dos pesadelos com aquele homem que estava a sua frente, quantas vezes perdeu o rumo de uma conversa ao escutar a voz de Loki, e quantos dias isso vinha acontecendo.

A fúria foi inevitável.

- Era você? - ele perguntou, sentindo seu corpo tremer de raiva. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Era você na minha cabeça? Eu não estava sonhando?

- Você estava sonhando, Tony.

Ele ficou um pouco confuso com a afirmação de Loki, até mesmo aliviado. Parou de circular pela sala da suíte de forma desgovernada e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não estava no sonho.

A voz de Loki chegou gelada aos ouvidos dele e Tony olhou-o com fúria. Sua vontade era entrar na armadura e jogar aquele homem pela janela, do mesmo jeito que ele fizera consigo em Nova Iorque, na sua própria torre. Mesmo sabendo que ele não sofreria muito dano, para não dizer nenhum.

Depois Tony percebeu que não fizera as perguntas principais.

- Como me encontrou? Por que andou _me_ observando? Não era para você estar preso? O que faz aqui?

- Senti saudade.

Ele respondeu apenas a última pergunta, e a resposta desnorteou completamente o rumo dos pensamentos de Tony. Ele emudeceu como se tivesse recebido um comando de controle remoto, para depois franzir o cenho e olhar de forma hostil para o homem sentado no sofá.

- Como?

Loki sorriu levemente, pegando o corpo de uísque que o outro havia colocado na mesa. Tomou um longo gole e arqueou as sobrancelhas em um gesto de apreciação. Esperou alguns segundos para responder.

- Senti saudade de Midgard. Não do planeta em si, mas do que ele pode me proporcionar.

O sexto sentido de Tony o alertou no mesmo momento, aquela sensação estranha de que algo estava errado percorrendo o seu corpo. Ele conseguira captar a real mensagem de Loki naquela frase. Olhou-o com atenção.

- Desista, Loki. Fury tem um olho sobre você. Literalmente.

O sorriso do moreno dessa vez foi mais espontâneo.

- Todos têm. Até mesmo meu irmão.

Tony olhou tolamente para cima, como se Thor estivesse observando os dois, sentado em cima de uma nuvem.

- Então vá embora.

- Não posso. – olhou seriamente para Tony. – Ainda tenho um objetivo aqui.

Então de repente tudo voltou. Sentiu a leve palpitação começar a tomar conta do seu peito. Os sentidos de Tony Stark ficaram em alerta. O que Loki pretendia ali? Enfiar novamente aquele exército extraterrestre na Terra? Praticamente obrigá-lo a lutar com máquinas estranhas? Obrigá-lo a tomar decisões que mudariam sua vida? Seu psicológico?

A sensação estranha de estar sendo puxado para um buraco negro voltou. Os olhos capturaram com facilidade aquele emaranhado de estrelas e máquinas que ele conseguira observar nos poucos segundos em que ficara acordado depois de ir para outra dimensão. A falta de ar, o clarão quando a bomba estourou, a ligação para Pepper...

O coração acelerado era a menor das sensações. O que realmente o incomodava era a falta de ar, uma sensação tão parecida com a que ele teve quando se enfiou naquele portal para salvar milhares de pessoas em Nova Iorque.

Tony cambaleou, esquecendo-se completamente da presença de Loki. Com passos trôpegos e ao mesmo tempo desesperados, caminhou em direção à varanda, abrindo as portas de vidro e saindo na noite fria. A neve bateu em seu rosto, molhando-o com facilidade. Ele puxou o ar com força, tentando por meio disso fazer a crise de pânico parar.

- Não vai parar enquanto você não organizar seus pensamentos.

A voz de Loki apenas fez com que a sensação piorasse. Aquela maldita voz, que tinha o poder de fazê-lo se lembrar de tudo o que ocorrera naquela época. Ele colocou as mãos no parapeito da varanda, sentindo sua roupa começar a molhar e seu corpo protestar pelo frio.

- Saia daqui.

Falou em um tom ressentido e furioso. Mas Loki não saiu, pelo contrário, aproximou-se mais de Tony, que se virou para o deus com raiva. Mas ele não estava preparado para o que Loki faria naquele momento. O moreno estendeu o braço em sua direção, pousando sua mão enorme no reator de Tony. Os dedos ficaram mais claros por causa do brilho azul do aparelho. Tony quase o empurrou, mas percebeu uma sensação estranha e gelada percorrer a sua pele, tomando o seu peito e passando pelos braços.

O coração começou a desacelerar, o pulmão a expandir, deixando o oxigênio tomá-lo e melhorando o seu senso de raciocínio. Ficou mais calmo depois de alguns segundos, para depois olhar a mão de Loki emanando um brilho verde incomum.

Ele retirou a mão dali, pousando o braço ao lado do corpo e olhando intensamente para o Homem de Ferro. Tony respirou fundo de alívio ao perceber que seu corpo estava no seu estado normal, apenas seu pensamento estava um pouco confuso.

Por que Loki fizera aquilo?

Olhou para ele, fitando quase com paciência e gratidão o que ele havia feito. Loki sorriu maliciosamente, um brilho diferente tomando as orbes claras que ele possuía. Ele aproximou a sua mão novamente do reator de Tony, tocando-o com leveza com o dedo indicador.

- E então? – esperou Tony olhá-lo. – Agora podemos conversar?


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

**.**

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue, I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

**.**

Estavam em silêncio por quase vinte minutos, Tony olhando o homem à sua frente com desconfiança, tentando impedir a enxurrada de perguntas que insistiam em tomar a sua mente, tirando a sua paz momentânea. Loki permanecia quieto, e pela primeira vez naquela noite parecia inseguro. Olhava para o tapete que ficava na sala da suíte com visível desinteresse. Tony não sabia o motivo de ele estar tão pensativo, mas julgou que ele estava escolhendo as palavras que iria falar no momento.

De qualquer maneira, Loki parecia haver decidido quais palavras usaria.

- Ficou por quanto tempo em outra dimensão?

Ele perguntou suavemente. Tony demorou um pouco para processar a pergunta, para depois perceber qual era o interesse do moreno. Engoliu em seco. Não queria pensar naquilo. Todos os seus esforços nos últimos meses eram para esquecer o que havia ocorrido. Mas parecia que Loki estava decidido a colocar o assunto em pauta.

- Não me lembro bem. Mas pareceu uma eternidade.

O deus sorriu levemente, seus olhos azuis correram pelo tapete para depois cravarem-se nos olhos castanhos de Tony. Ele não gostou daquilo. De alguma forma, Loki parecia analisá-lo, até mesmo buscar se o que ele havia lhe falado fora verdade.

- E o que você viu na eternidade que ficou lá?

A voz dele soou irônica, mas Tony estava disposto a ignorar isso. A ironia de Loki era o menor dos seus problemas. Porém, percebeu que ele estava interessado demais na resposta que ele lhe daria no momento. E foi por causa disso que o bilionário não o respondeu de imediato, pelo contrário, devolveu a pergunta fazendo outra.

- Por que está tão interessado nisso?

- Quero confirmar o que você viu realmente. Eu vi tudo pelos seus sonhos.

- Então eu não preciso lhe responder essa pergunta.

De repente Loki se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro como um felino prestes a atacar a sua presa. Tony recuou um pouco. O homem era alto demais, e ele estava sem a sua armadura. Os olhos azuis voltaram a fitá-lo, dessa vez com visível raiva e falta de paciência.

- Não brinque comigo, Stark. O que você viu?

Tony não respondeu. Arriscou um sorriso irônico, algo que ele queria fazer desde que descobrira que Loki estava dentro da sua suíte. O moreno não gostou da reação dele. Parou de andar e respirou fundo, buscando novamente a paciência. A maldade estava presente novamente nas suas palavras quando ele voltou a falar.

- Bom, já que você me recusa a dar essa informação, nada mais natural do que procurar alguém que possa fazer isso. Sua querida Pepper, talvez?

Loki gesticulou e andou até o sofá, pegando o sobretudo que havia jogado nele uma hora atrás. Colocou-o no corpo novamente e passou a mão nos cabelos escuros e lisos. Tony tentou ignorá-lo, tentou enfiar na sua cabeça que era apenas um blefe dele, mas sabia que aquele homem era capaz de tudo. Quando Loki começou a andar em direção à porta da suíte, Tony fechou os olhos e xingou mentalmente um palavrão.

- Escuridão.

Ele respondeu. A mão de Loki já estava quase alcançando a maçaneta quando ele escutou a voz do bilionário. Sorriu internamente e deixou o braço cair, ficando de costas para ele. Tony remexeu-se, inquieto. A qualquer momento ele poderia mudar de ideia.

- Ela não sabe de nada, Loki.

O deus virou-se para ele novamente, mas não tomou mais nenhuma atitude, apenas o esperou, sabendo que ele falaria mais. Tony resolveu responder a pergunta dele, decidindo que ser sincero era um preço justo a pagar pela segurança, mesmo que delicada, de Pepper.

- Havia algumas estrelas... nuvens.

- Diga logo.

A paciência de Loki já estava acabando. Péssimo sinal. Tony se apressou.

- Havia também alguns daqueles lagartos estranhos que invadiram Nova Iorque. E máquinas... naves. Acho que eram naves.

Tony perceber que ao mencionar as naves, o interesse de Loki na sua descrição triplicou. O moreno até mesmo se aproximou dele, seus olhos azuis atentos a tudo.

- Quantas naves?

- Infelizmente eu estava com uma bomba nas mãos e falta de oxigênio nos pulmões, não tive tempo de contar.

- Eram grandes?

Tony pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Algumas.

O rosto de Loki se contorceu em uma careta que mostrava impaciência, a mesma fisionomia que ele fizera anos atrás, quando Tony estava lhe dizendo quem compunha os Vingadores. O deus virou-se de costas e permaneceu assim, perto da janela. Parecia observar com cuidado a paisagem lá fora, mesmo que tal paisagem se resumisse à neve e neblina.

- Você soltou a bomba de qualquer maneira?

- Também não tive tempo de mirar.

Loki virou-se novamente para ele.

- Nos seus sonhos, eu consigo ver um clarão antes que você fique inconsciente. Posso presumir que esse clarão seja a explosão da bomba. Agora preste bastante atenção na pergunta que eu vou lhe fazer. – Loki aproximou-se novamente de Tony, acuando-o em um canto da parede. – Onde essa bomba bateu para explodir de forma tão selvagem?

A resposta de Tony estava na ponta da língua, mas algo lhe disse que Loki esperava exatamente essa resposta, as outras perguntas foram apenas superficiais para que a conversa chegasse àquele ponto.

- Não tente me enrolar, Stark. Caso queira brincar de jogos, posso me teletransportar para Nova Iorque e esfolar sua querida esposa com prazer. A cada resposta negada, você receberia um pedaço de pele. O que você acha?

Apenas o pensamento disso fez Tony sentir náuseas.

- A bomba bateu em uma nave. Uma nave grande... estava no centro de todas.

No momento em que respondeu, percebeu que era exatamente o que Loki queria ouvir. O rosto dele foi percorrido por um sorriso vitorioso, os olhos azuis brilhavam momentaneamente, mas logo tais características sumiram. Ele voltou a ficar sério e pousou um dedo longo no queixo, assumindo a posição de um pensador.

- No momento em que isso aconteceu, os Chitauris caíram... – Loki pensava em voz alta. Voltou a andar de um lado para o outro da suíte. Tony não ousou interrompê-lo. – Naturalmente a bomba atingiu a nave principal... ele pode estar morto... mas seria muita sorte...

- Desculpe, quem?

Loki o fitou com certa raiva. Falara demais e Tony era curioso demais para ficar calado.

- Ninguém.

De repente, como se voltasse a funcionar devidamente, a mente astuta e geniosa de Tony começou a trabalhar e juntar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. Loki sentiu-se aliviado no momento em que ele dissera que a bomba batera em uma nave grande, a nave principal, como ele mesmo dissera em seus devaneios. Mas alguém comandava aquilo tudo, Loki não queria o comando dos Chitauris. Nunca quis. Ele queria o comando da Terra. Ou não?

Infelizmente, Loki era um quebra-cabeça que nem mesmo a inteligência de Tony conseguiria resolver, mas havia algo estranho em todo o ocorrido em Nova Iorque. Se Loki não estava interessado no Tesseract e os Chitauris não queriam um pedaço de um planeta como a Terra, então...

- Você recebeu ordens de alguém quando invadiu a Terra?

O rosto de Loki virou-se com tanta rapidez que Tony percebeu que havia atirado no alvo certo.

- Não sei o que o fez pensar isso.

- Havia mais alguém por trás da invasão, não havia? Alguém que não se moveu quando você foi preso e mandado de volta para o seu mundo. Alguém que pode estar vivo, e, eu ouso dizer, alguém que você teme.

A risada de Loki o assustou. Uma risada nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo maldosa. O corpo de Tony arrepiou-se por inteiro quando Loki o olhou em diversão, começando a abotoar o sobretudo, fechando-o em volta do corpo.

- Não seja tolo. Quando fui mandado para Asgard, concluí meu objetivo. Mas esse já é outro assunto. Um assunto que, se você me permite dizer, não lhe interessa.

Loki andou até a porta. Abrindo-a rapidamente.

- Volto mais tarde.

A porta se fechou calmamente. Tony sentiu-se inquieto com aquela visita. Algo ali estava muito errado. Nada era o que parecia ser. Até que ponto Loki queria realmente tomar a Terra para si? Por que ele concluíra seu objetivo quando fora mandado para Asgard? Thor sabia de tudo isso? Onde estava aquele maldito deus loiro que vestia as cortinas da própria mãe? Não era para Loki estar preso?

Ele parou de pensar um pouco naquelas perguntas e franziu o cenho, uma pergunta principal rondando sua mente naquele momento.

_Volto mais tarde?_

* * *

Soltou a bomba e deixou-a seguir o seu rumo. Ela bateu na nave principal, explodindo-a rapidamente. Um clarão azul e amarelo tomou conta da escuridão daquela dimensão e fez os olhos de Tony arderem. O chiado que a ligação para Pepper fazia, o lembrava de que ele não sairia vivo dali. Fechou os olhos, largando-se naquele espaço. Seu corpo iria se decompor? Ou iria vagar por aquele lugar até o infinito?

Acordou de sobressalto, sentindo sua pele levemente úmida e seus braços tremerem quando ele apoiou as mãos no colchão. O coração estava acelerado, e o reator parecia um pouco quente. A falta de ar o incomodava.

Tony puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões com força, tentando por meio disso buscar a calma. Fechou os olhos, escutando as batidas do seu coração e a respiração ruidosa. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu peito.

Assustou-se e se afastou rapidamente, quase caindo da cama. Abriu os olhos e demorou para que esses se acostumassem com a escuridão do local e pudessem ver a silhueta da pessoa que o tocara. Era alta, e estava sentada de forma aristocrática na cama. A risada baixa que a pessoa soltou fez com que Tony o identificasse no mesmo momento.

- Merda.

Ele xingou, deitando-se novamente, não por se sentir à vontade, mas por causa da tonteira que predominava o seu corpo. Passou as mãos no rosto e tentou não olhar para o homem sentado ao seu lado, pois se o fizesse, o mataria. Ou tentaria. Pelo menos um bom soco no nariz ele conseguiria, se tentasse.

- Por que invadiu o meu quarto?

- Eu lhe disse que ia voltar.

Sem pedir permissão, Loki voltou a colocar a mão no peito largo de Tony. A mesma luz verde emanou naquele momento dos dedos longos dele. A mesma sensação gelada percorreu o peito de Tony, obrigando os batimentos cardíacos a diminuírem e o corpo dele a voltar a funcionar normalmente.

- Por que fez isso? – Tony perguntou.

- É assim que me agradece?

- É assim que agradeço alguém que me atirou da janela anos atrás e ameaçou minha mulher horas atrás.

Loki sorriu, mas não respondeu à pergunta dele. Tony voltou a perguntar.

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque eu quis. E eu faço o que eu quero.

Tony revirou os olhos. Aquilo soava tão infantil. Ele parecia um garoto de dez anos, abusando de seus poderes e mágicas para conseguir o que queria.

- Sinto simpatia por você, Stark.

- Simpatia? – ao ver que a mão de Loki ainda estava sobre o peito dele, gesticulou. – Você quer tirar a mão de mim?

Ele não tirou, apenas continuou o fitando.

- Quando viemos para cá, você foi o único dos Vingadores que questionou o meu irmão e o ridicularizou. Gostei dessa atitude. Thor está acostumado a causar boa impressão e ser respeitado desde o primeiro momento.

- Hoje admiro o seu irmão.

- Hoje. Mas não o admirou gratuitamente. Thor não gostou disso na época.

- Não costumo causar boa impressão quando me apresento a alguém. Principalmente a um loiro que usa uma capa ridícula vermelha. De qualquer maneira, ele havia roubado algo meu na época. Não gosto disso.

O sorriso que Loki deu foi quase pornográfico.

- Algo seu? – a mão que estava sobre o peito de Tony desceu sugestivamente até o abdômen do homem. – Desde quando sou propriedade sua?

- Da SHIELD. Você era propriedade da SHIELD. Um criminoso procurado e preso. Não distorça as minhas palavras. Você quer tirar a mão de mim?

Tony afastou-se um pouco, mas não o suficiente para a mão de Loki perder o contato com o seu abdômen. Os dedos dele massagearam a pele que estava por baixo.

- E se eu não quiser?

Tony estremeceu. Aquilo ela loucura. O uísque estava estragado? Ele se lembrava de Loki ter bebido um pouco daquilo. Seria outra alucinação? Ainda estava sonhando?

- Loki, pare com isso. Olhe o que você está fazendo.

- Eu sei exatamente o que eu estou fazendo, Stark.

Tony voltou a se deitar na cama, fechando os olhos quando os dedos de Loki desceram mais um pouco, alcançando perigosamente o cós da sua calça de pijama.

- Eu devo estar sonhando. Acorde, Tony, seu imbecil. – ele disse a si mesmo, escutando uma risada ao lado. – Acorde ou você vai enlouquecer definitivamente.

Mas não era um sonho. Não poderia ser. Os dedos de Loki estavam quentes demais sobre a sua pele para que aquilo fosse um sonho, e desceram levemente, até tocar quase com delicadeza o membro dele. Quase. Infelizmente, Loki não tinha a delicadeza que Tony estava acostumado. Simplesmente porque ele era um homem.

Tentou levantar-se novamente, mas foi impedido pela outra mão do moreno, que o obrigou a ficar no colchão, enquanto a pressão da outra mão se intensificava. Por mais que Tony se obrigasse a ignorar aquela loucura, ele sentia que o seu corpo resolvera ter vida própria e estava contrariando cada pensamento racional no momento. Seu corpo estava reagindo, o membro endurecia conforme Loki o acariciava, o deus sorriu levemente ao constatar isso.

- Pare com isso, Loki.

O moreno ignorou completamente o pedido dele. Saiu de sua posição e ficou agilmente por cima de Tony, seus dedos longos enfiando-se por debaixo da calça de pijama e circulando com firmeza o membro dele. Loki aproximou-se, sua boca roçando levemente o queixo dele, os lábios finos depositando beijos suaves por toda a linha do seu maxilar até se aproximar do ouvido de Tony.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Stark? Você não é de ferro...

Disse em um sussurro maldoso e ao mesmo tempo perigoso. Perigoso porque fez o corpo de Tony se arrepiar por inteiro. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a fúria predominar cada célula.

- Olha aqui seu filho de uma pu...

Antes que Tony pudesse terminar de xingá-lo, Loki o beijou. Os lábios finos esmagaram os lábios dele quase com violência, mas depois de perceber que ele não iria empurrá-lo para trás, Loki suavizou a pressão, mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior.

Tony tentava ignorar o que estava sentindo. O que era aquilo? Que loucura era aquela? E por que ele não empurrou o homem para trás, saindo daquela insanidade?

Loki era paciente, mas o toque dele era gelado, a pele era suave e os dedos ainda faziam movimentos certos e calmos, acariciando o membro de Tony, obrigando-o a tomar uma decisão. Pois Loki não era homem de esperar, mas havia decidido dar um tempo para o famoso Homem de Ferro. Afinal, ele parecia muito confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo da mão, e aquilo foi o suficiente para Tony tomar a sua decisão.

Abriu os lábios para receber a língua aveludada de Loki, que invadiu rapidamente sem pedir muita permissão, encontrando a dele. O gosto de Loki era bom. Um gosto diferente, que não parecia natural. Nada naquele homem era natural. Loki era assassino, frio e totalmente psicopata. E era esse homem que ele estava beijando, e que estava o acariciando como ninguém o havia acariciado.

Foda-se a sanidade, o que ele estava sentindo não podia ser comparado com nada daquele mundo.

A mão de Loki o deixou, para encontrar o cós do pijama que ele estava usando e começar a descê-lo. Tony não se moveu, apenas esperou o próximo passo do homem com certa relutância e, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, expectativa. Os dedos longos dele correram pelo braço de Tony, acariciando-o levemente, para depois encontrar a mão dele, e guiá-la até um local específico.

Tony não queria fazer aquilo. Já era estranho o bastante ser acariciado e beijado por um homem, ele não precisava fazer o mesmo. Mas por que suas mãos iam até o zíper da calça social do moreno e o descia com facilidade? Antes de enfiar a mão ali dentro, lembrou-se de algo. Algo um pouco tolo. Afastou os lábios dos dele.

- Espere. E seu irmão?

Loki soltou uma risada contida, mas nem por isso deixou de beijá-lo no pescoço, sugando levemente a pele ali.

- O que tem meu irmão?

O hálito dele bateu suavemente no rosto de Tony quando ele fez a pergunta. As mãos de Loki já abaixavam a calça de pijama dele. Ele tentou se concentrar.

- Você disse que ele tinha um olho em você.

- E daí?

Voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, jogando a calça de pijama no chão. Tony não usava roupa íntima, então se sentiu totalmente exposto naquele momento. Os dedos de Loki voltaram a acariciá-lo.

- Não quero que Thor seja testemunha disso.

A risada que Loki deu foi quase cômica.

- Não seja tolo, Stark. Meu irmão tem um olho no Loki que esta em uma cela, em Asgard.

- Ah...

Claro que Thor nunca iria imaginar que Loki estava ali novamente. Mas o Deus da Trapaça não ganhara esse apelido por nada. E ele fazia jus àquele apelido quando se mostrava mais esperto que todos.

Loki tomou novamente a boca de Tony e o bilionário decidiu apagar todas as perguntas de sua mente pela primeira vez naquela noite. Poderia fingir que nada havia acontecido no dia seguinte? Ou, mais provavelmente, se dar um tiro?

Um brilho estranho o tirou de seus pensamentos, o corpo de Loki parecia diferente, e só depois de alguns segundos que Tony percebeu que o brilho era apenas um alarme de que as roupas do deus estavam sumindo, da mesma forma que aquele elmo ridículo sumiu quando Tony o atacou pela primeira vez, em Nova Iorque.

Em segundos, Loki estava nu.

- Oh, merda...

Tony xingou, e foi respondido com um sorriso malicioso por parte do moreno. As mãos frias de Loki pegaram os tornozelos dele e o puxou em direção ao corpo dele. Tony não queria ver o corpo dele totalmente, então fechou os olhos e tentou se afastar quando o membro de Loki o tocou em um local que ninguém havia tocado.

- Relaxe, Stark...

- Gostaria, mas ainda acho isso ridículo.

Loki sorriu.

- Para alguém que está acostumado a ser um herói, você parece ser bem covarde. É por que está sem armadura?

- Cale a boca, Loki.

Sem pedir permissão e sem avisá-lo, Loki o penetrou. Tony queria gritar, chutá-lo, bater naquele rosto e tirar aquele sorriso vitorioso, imbecil e irônico da cara dele. Queria enfiar-se na sua armadura e atirar todos os tipos de lasers e balas que existiam no peito dele. Mas deixar-se levar pelo medo, era confirmar a sua covardia.

Loki o observava, parecia esperar alguma reação por parte do homem. Quando Tony finalmente o olhou, os olhos azuis emanaram um brilho incomum.

- Sente dor?

Sim. Sentia. Se alguém rasgasse Loki no meio, ele sentiria a mesma dor que Tony estava sentindo? Queria perguntar isso, mas inacreditavelmente, a dor diminuía a cada segundo.

- Já senti piores.

Loki sorriu novamente.

- Acredite, viajar para outra dimensão pode ser prazeroso. Posso te provar isso.

Tony já preparava a sua risada mais debochada quando Loki afastou o quadril e o penetrou novamente, fazendo a dor aumentar um pouco. Mas além da dor, ele sentiu uma pressão diferente e até mesmo prazerosa. Não queria sentir aquilo. Não queria sentir prazer nenhum com aquilo. Ou queria? Seria egoísmo e loucura tentar tirar proveito da situação?

A mão de Loki o encontrou novamente, começando a se movimentar de acordo com os movimentos do próprio quadril, praticamente obrigando Tony a sentir prazer igual ele estava sentindo, obrigando-o a acompanhá-lo naquela insanidade. Beijou-o novamente, aproximando-se e fazendo mais pressão com o corpo pesado. O aroma do moreno era bom, e ironicamente não era comparável com nada daquele mundo, assim como o seu gosto. Tony pegou-se gemendo quando os movimentos do quadril de Loki começaram a tomar mais velocidade, ficando mais bruscos e urgentes.

De repente ele parou e apenas sua mão continuou a se mover. Tony o olhou de forma questionadora, quase de forma assassina. A dúvida dele era quase palpável, Loki podia sentir.

- Por que parou?

- Você goza muito rápido, Stark. Posso sentir pela sua pulsação.

Aquilo era ultrajante e ao mesmo tempo humilhante. Loki estava certo, Tony estava a um passo de chegar ao seu máximo e por mais que tentasse ignorar, sentia que a mão do deus não era o suficiente. Ele queria Loki por inteiro. Olhou-o quase com fúria.

- Acabe logo com essa merda.

Um sorriso jocoso percorreu o rosto de Loki e, como se acatasse uma ordem, recomeçou a mexer o quadril, aumentando a pressão dos dedos enquanto seu membro invadia Tony com mais velocidade.

Tony fechou os olhos, apreciando tudo o que Loki estava proporcionando a ele. Não demorou muito a sentir seu próprio gozo. Loki fechou a mão, sentindo o prazer de Tony aumentar gradativamente à medida que ele se derramava dentro de sua mão. Segundos depois, travou o corpo ao dele e seu quadril mexeu-se uma última vez. Tony nunca havia visto aquilo, mas Loki estava de olhos fechados e a boca dele estava levemente aberta, parecia totalmente distraído e consequentemente vulnerável. Se Tony quisesse se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade do deus, a hora era aquela.

Mas tal pensamento nem ao menos passou pela mente de Tony Stark.

Quando Loki finalmente saiu de dentro dele e deixou-se desabar ao lado dele no colchão, Tony percebeu que ambos possuíam respirações descompassadas. Com relutância, arriscou-se olhar para o homem que estava deitado ao lado dele, Loki estava com os olhos cravados no teto, mas logo quando percebeu a atenção do outro, o fitou com intensidade.

O sorriso que Loki lhe dera fez com que ondas assassinas percorressem o seu corpo.

_Merda, o que haviam feito?_


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

**.**

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

And face it all

Together

**.**

Acordou de sobressalto. Ficou calado e imóvel por alguns segundos, até se surpreender com algo novo, que quebrava um parâmetro ali. Tony não sentia o coração acelerado, nem mesmo a falta de ar. Acostumara-se a acordar assim, e perceber que dessa vez seu corpo continuava relaxado fora praticamente um alívio.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando lembrar-se do sonho que tivera, mas tal tentativa foi em vão. Tateou levemente o criado mudo para achar o relógio digital que ficava ali. Apertou uma tecla e o aparelho emitiu um brilho fraco, indicando que Tony havia dormido apenas vinte minutos. Ainda eram três horas da madrugada.

Ele enfiou o braço novamente debaixo do cobertor, fechando os olhos. O quarto estava quente, as únicas fontes de claridade eram a do reator no peito dele e as chamas escassas da lareira. Um movimento repentino fez com que Tony se assustasse. Seu coração se acelerou quando sentiu um lado da sua cama abaixar-se levemente. Ele fez uma careta, lembrando-se de algo que tentara a todo custo apagar de sua mente antes de dormir. Mas poderia ter sido um sonho. Não?

Quando ele abrisse os olhos, estaria ao lado de Pepper. Tomou coragem e fez o que foi necessário. A silhueta ao seu lado definitivamente não era de Pepper. Não era nem ao menos feminina. Ele virou-se, fazendo a luz azul do reator bater diretamente na pessoa que estava ao seu lado.

Loki estava dormindo, e pela primeira vez sua fisionomia estava calma. Não havia nenhum traço que indicava o quanto aquele homem era cruel, nenhuma linha de expressão para dizer como ele poderia ser ruim a quem o visse naquele momento. Seus cabelos, normalmente milimetricamente alinhados, estavam jogados de qualquer forma pelo travesseiro claro, uma mecha escura tampando uma parte do ombro de pele pálida. Tony pegou-se observando aquele ser, aquele lado incomum de Loki, por alguns minutos.

Loki respirou fundo e passou um braço para trás da cabeça. Não abriu os olhos, mas voltou a relaxar e a dedicar-se ao sono pesado. O peito delineado e largo subia e descia de forma calma, indicando que o deus estava mesmo inconsciente.

Conhecendo-se como conhecia, Tony sabia que não iria conseguir voltar a dormir. Principalmente porque ele tinha um homem-deus-assassino dormindo ao seu lado. Com uma careta no rosto, com cuidado, retirou de cima do corpo o cobertor, seus olhos castanhos procurando sua calça de pijama. Onde Loki havia a jogado?

Não quis pensar muito no que fizeram. Encontrou a calça jogada de qualquer maneira no chão e com a agilidade de um gato, vestiu-se. Andou até a porta em passos calmos e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta com cuidado. Não queria acordar Loki. Precisava de tempo para pensar.

Acendeu alguns abajures da sala, percebendo que a cozinha ficava clara o suficiente para que ele fizesse um café. No momento, Tony sentia falta do álcool no corpo, e desejava mais do que o normal um copo de uísque. Mas ele sabia que aquilo era apenas uma saída para deixar seus pensamentos de lado, e estava mais que na hora de colocá-los em dia. De forma consciente.

Esperou a cafeteira fazer o seu trabalho e aumentou um pouco o aquecedor da suíte, deixando a cozinha com uma temperatura amena. Sentou-se no balcão de mármore escuro e pegou-se observando a bela paisagem a sua frente. Mesmo com a escuridão do local, Tony conseguia ver a montanha. Mesmo distante, ela parecia emitir um brilho azul estranho, como se quisesse dizer que a neve não era toda branca e sem graça.

A cafeteira apitou uma vez e ele pegou uma caneca de café forte, tomando um longo gole do líquido, que desceu quente pela sua garganta. Com o silêncio do local e o tempo de sobra para pensar, os pensamentos de Tony começaram a invadir novamente a sua mente, e junto com a invasão, surgiram os questionamentos, e principalmente as incertezas.

Eram as incertezas que mais o incomodavam.

Tony não precisava estar do outro lado do mundo, de certa forma isolado de tudo o que o deixava bem, para saber que os acontecimentos em Nova Iorque haviam o mudado. Mas o seu grande medo era: ele conseguiria ser o mesmo depois de tais acontecimentos?

Dificilmente. Ele sabia disso.

Certa vez, Natasha disse a todos os Vingadores que eles foram treinados para lutar e enfrentar bandidos, terroristas e até mesmo máquinas. Mas não aquilo. Não alienígenas.

E Tony Stark nunca fora treinado para ver outro mundo.

Ele teria que lutar contra aquilo. Superar de alguma forma. Da mesma forma que ele superou diversos obstáculos. Infelizmente, não havia fórmula, experiência ou criação que pudesse lhe dar uma solução para esse problema.

Sentiu seu coração bater mais fortemente dentro do peito, puxou com força a respiração, sabendo todos os sintomas da crise do pânico e o que viria a seguir. Fechou os olhos, pousando a caneca na bancada da cozinha.

- Você precisa controlar isso.

A audição de Tony captou a voz de forma suave, como se o dono dela não quisesse falar muito alto. Dias atrás, Tony entraria em pânico ao escutar aquela voz, mas não naquele momento. Estranhamente, sentia-se bem ao ouvir a voz de Loki. Pois sabia que ele fora o único em anos que conseguira acabar com a sua crise de pânico com apenas um toque.

- Não consigo controlar. Eu apenas espero passar.

Loki andou calmamente até ele, apoiando-se na bancada da cozinha. Tony o olhou de canto de olho, vestia apenas a sua roupa íntima preta. Ele não queria pensar muito em Loki de roupa íntima ao seu lado. O quadro era estranho demais para ser pintado mesmo que mentalmente.

- Respire fundo.

Tony já estava fazendo isso, mas mesmo assim puxou o ar calmamente para dentro dos pulmões, sentindo ali o cheiro de café, o cheiro amadeirado da suíte e inevitavelmente o cheiro do homem ao seu lado. Estranhamente, os dois primeiros aromas familiares o acalmaram, ele não tinha uma opinião formada sobra o terceiro.

O coração voltou a bater em seu compasso normal, os pulmões conseguiam encher-se de forma natural. Ele relaxou.

Segundos depois, olhou para Loki com visível curiosidade.

- O que você fez comigo?

- Você sabe o que eu fiz com você, Stark.

- Não estou falando sobre... aquilo. Mas como consegue diminuir meus batimentos cardíacos com apenas um toque?

- Achei que soubesse. Normalmente o óbvio é difícil para vocês... – ao ver que Tony ainda o observava com curiosidade, revirou os olhos. – Com magia.

- Magia?

- Sim, não subestime a magia.

Tony não queria acreditar que dependeria de um mágico para não entrar em crise de pânico sempre quando pensamentos passados fossem invadir a sua mente. Estranhamente, quando Loki estava ao seu lado, ele se sentia mais aliviado. O deus parecia saber exatamente o que ele estava pensando, julgando o modo como os olhos azuis o observavam.

- Diga o que está pensando, Stark.

- Pode soar estranho... mas quando você está aqui, é diferente. É como se uma criança tivesse medo de uma bruxa a vida inteira, mas ao estar ao lado da bruxa, é como se ela estivesse enfrentando o seu medo. Como se nada pudesse piorar.

Loki sorriu levemente.

- A expectativa em encarar o medo é mais temível que o medo em si.

O moreno disse. Tony pegou novamente a caneca, querendo ocupar-se com algo. Tomou um longo gole. Loki continuou o observando. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, ficando em frente ao homem sentado.

- Terá que se acostumar com a expectativa de encarar o medo, Stark. Não posso ficar aqui em Midgard.

- Loki, não quero me casar com você.

Loki poderia ter ficado furioso com aquela brincadeira ridícula, mas sabia que aquilo era parte da personalidade de Tony Stark. Quanto mais o homem se sentia nervoso, mais tentava fugir do nervosismo com ironia e sarcasmo.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Preciso voltar. Mesmo que a minha imagem que está em Asgard seja perfeita, e mesmo que Thor tenha a inteligência de um primata humano, um dia ele perceberá que não estou lá.

- Boa sorte e boa viagem.

Tony voltou a beber do seu café, ignorando a sensação estranha que se apoderara do seu corpo quando Loki lhe dissera que não estaria mais ali. E se o coração dele não quisesse voltar aos batimentos normais? Não importava. Ele teria que se controlar. Não poderia depender da magia de Loki a vida inteira.

- De qualquer maneira, posso aproveitar o tempo que me resta em Midgard.

Ele se aproximou dessa vez mais intencionalmente. Encaixou-se entre as pernas de Tony e o olhou com atenção. O homem continuou bebendo o seu café, convicto de que se ele ignorasse Loki, aquele louco desistiria de fazer suas loucuras.

- E quanto tempo lhe resta? – Tony perguntou, querendo distrai-lo.

- Não muito.

Tony não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo. Não podia imaginar como Loki sabia de certas coisas, como ele conseguia ter a certeza em seu tom de voz sempre quando abria a boca. Tony não sabia de nada, a única coisa que tinha convicção no momento era das mãos longas de Loki acariciando levemente as coxas dele, as palmas deslizando pelo tecido da calça de pijama que ele usava. Sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar, mas não sabia se estava disposto a deixar igual da última vez.

Fazer a mesma loucura duas vezes soava como burrice.

- Loki.

Ele pronunciou o nome do moreno como um aviso, mas Loki não lhe deu atenção, como de costume. Suas mãos continuaram a acariciar as coxas de Tony, sentindo ali os músculos proeminentes. Ele apreciava aquilo. Na verdade, Loki era o tipo de homem que apreciava tudo o que o estimulava de forma física a ponto de ele querer satisfazer sua luxúria e saciar sua curiosidade.

Tony conseguiu ver com facilidade a determinação nos olhos claros, e quando Loki se aproximou novamente dele, não se assustou como da última vez. De alguma forma, parecia estar preparado para aquela loucura, como se o corpo dele tivesse se recuperado do primeiro susto e estivesse disposto a levar outro.

Os lábios de Loki dessa vez pressionaram com uma leveza absurda os lábios dele, como se o deus estivesse realmente esperando um contato mais brusco por parte de Tony, ou apenas querendo uma reação um pouco mais pensada do que a da noite anterior.

Tony ficou imóvel, como sempre, achando aquilo tudo no mínimo estranho. Mas não afastou o rosto. Os lábios finos pareciam ter um imã que praticamente o obrigava a ficar ali, apenas sentindo o gosto singular que Loki possuía. Ele escutava com facilidade a respiração calma do deus, assim como escutava a sua própria um pouco descompassada.

Mas o que o surpreendeu mesmo foi o modo repentino com que os lábios de Loki o deixaram. Rumaram diretamente para seu queixo, mordiscando-o ali até descerem levemente pelo pescoço, onde ele correu toda a extensão com leveza e lentidão, fazendo uma onda estranha de arrepios percorrer o corpo de Tony.

Loki tinha plena consciência de como o corpo do outro estava correspondendo aos toques dele, e gostava ainda mais daquilo ao ver a pele dele se arrepiar, ao ouvir o coração bater mais rápido e ao sentir os músculos se retesarem minimamente, como se ele tivesse um pouco desconfiado de tudo aquilo, mas não o suficiente para ele desistir de tudo e se afastar.

Foi com esse pensamento que as mãos de Loki rumaram livremente para a calça de Tony, onde ele buscou seu objeto de desejo quase calmamente. Tony achou que ia enlouquecer. Aqueles movimentos lentos... pareciam ser estrategicamente planejados para levá-lo à loucura. Loucura porque a cada minuto que se passava, ele achava ainda mais insano aquilo tudo, mas também desejava mais de toda aquela insanidade.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos longos de Loki envolverem o seu membro, e com um toque leve, ele começou a estimulá-lo. Mas logo a mão dele o deixou, e antes que Tony abrisse os olhos para saber o que ele estava aprontando com aquela pequena ausência, sentiu dessa vez, de uma forma incomum e totalmente nova, a boca do moreno envolvê-lo.

Aquilo beirava à perversão.

Porque já não bastasse Loki sugá-lo com tamanha fome e - Tony tinha que admitir - experiência, ele conseguia fazer os movimentos nos momentos certos, utilizando a língua e os lábios para mostrar a ele como o desejava, e como conseguia ser praticamente uma passagem apenas de ida para o inferno.

Porque se Tony tinha uma certeza naquele momento – e ele sabia que não tinha certezas há anos – era que ele não ia conseguir se livrar do moreno depois daquilo. Não iria consegui-lo empurrá-lo para longe, afastar-se de boa vontade e abrir mão daquilo tudo. Porque antes de Tony ser um herói e um homem seguro de si, ele era covarde e egoísta a ponto de querer mais daquilo, e de querer mais de Loki.

Os lábios o deixaram no momento em que Tony sentiu que estava começando a se aproximar do orgasmo. Loki percebeu isso, e logo se afastou, levantando o rosto e capturando os lábios do bilionário com os seus. Tony sentiu o seu gosto ali, mas não se importou muito com aquele detalhe, não teve tempo de pensar com clareza, logo a mão do outro o envolveu novamente e recomeçou os movimentos, no mesmo momento em que ele o beijava de forma lasciva e convidativa demais para que Tony pensasse com coerência.

Não sabia dizer quantos minutos separavam o pensamento de que aquilo era loucura do pensamento de que aquilo era vicioso, mas logo depois de Loki tocá-lo por alguns minutos, Tony sentiu seu gozo se aproximar de forma quase anormal, e sem conseguir se conter, mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior do moreno, no momento em que ele diminuía a velocidade de sua mão e sorria de forma quase maldosa.

Tony permaneceu com os olhos fechados por alguns segundos, até abri-los e perceber o modo diferente como Loki estava o fitando. Seu coração batia fortemente dentro do peito, mas não era alarmante como das vezes em que costumava ficar assim, era prazeroso.

Loki levou o dedo à sua própria boca, tocando com leveza o lábio que Tony havia mordido. Depois de alguns segundos, fitou o outro a sua frente, no mesmo momento em que passava a língua no lábio inferior e gesticulava para o próprio rosto.

- Tem sorte que sou um deus, Stark. Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, terei que ter cuidado com suas reações.

* * *

Tony sentia a água quente bater em seu corpo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir a si mesmo, precisava reconhecer que era a primeira vez que estava completamente relaxado depois de tantos anos. Seu corpo pedia por uma cama e uma noite completa com horas de sono, mas ele não se sentia cansado da mesma forma que estava quando trabalhava em protótipos de armaduras ou se estressava com as crises de pânico. Estava querendo descansar, mas estava satisfeito.

Mesmo com olhos fechados, ele percebeu rapidamente a presença de outra pessoa. Principalmente porque a porta de vidro foi deslizada para o lado, fazendo uma corrente de ar um pouco fria percorrer o local do seu banho. Segundos depois, ele endireitou o corpo.

- Como vou olhar para Pepper?

Tony perguntou, consciente da presença do outro atrás de si. Loki permaneceu calado por alguns segundos.

- Não vou lhe dar esse tipo de conselho.

As mãos longas dele foram em direção aos ombros de Tony, e ele começou a corrê-las por aí.

- Você planejou isso desde o primeiro momento.

- Não. Não planejei. O que eu queria de você já havia conseguido desde que você me confirmara a explosão que presenciou anos atrás.

Tony respirou com um pouco mais de dificuldade. Havia se esquecido completamente daquela conversa, de como Loki ficara aliviado ao escutar que a explosão possivelmente ocorrera na nave central. De como Loki saíra daquele quarto de hotel sem lhe dar explicações, e quando voltara...

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – ele pontuou.

- Como? – Loki perguntou, visivelmente confuso.

- A nave central pode ter explodido, mas a pessoa que você teme não morreu, necessariamente. Ela pode ter sobrevivido.

Tony virou-se para encará-lo de frente. Os cabelos de Loki estavam molhados, os lábios pareciam mais vermelhos por causa das cores claras que pintavam os azulejos do banheiro, mas os olhos pareciam ainda mais frios. O deus o olhava com desconfiança, aquele modo felino e traiçoeiro voltando aos poucos em suas linhas de expressão.

- Não seja tolo, Stark. Não temo ninguém.

Tony sorriu.

- Para um homem da sua idade... – ironizou – Você consegue ser realmente infantil.

Loki já havia bolado zilhões de respostas para aquela provocação, mas preferiu ignorar tudo aquilo. Semicerrou os olhos, e quando Tony percebeu o sorriso malicioso que nasceu no rosto fino do outro, sentiu estranhamente o medo, do mesmo modo que sentiu a expetativa.

- Ora, Tony, não vamos perder tempo com isso...

O primeiro nome de Tony sendo falado pela boca dele era sempre estranho, e conseguia soar ainda mais bizarro naquele momento. Loki se aproximou dele, os lábios mordiscando levemente a pele molhada do pescoço do outro, no mesmo momento em que ele sugava o pouco de água quente que tinha ali.

- Precisarei voltar para Asgard em breve. Você realmente não quer ter uma conversa dessas comigo. Não é?

As mãos do deus desceram pelo abdômen forte dele, os dedos longos seguindo os contornos dos músculos que ele possuía. Tony fechou os olhos.

- Merda.

Aquilo ia acontecer novamente.

* * *

Estava deitado na cama, parte do cobertor grosso tampando seu corpo, parte enrolado onde antes estava o corpo do outro. Seus braços estavam para cima, atrás da cabeça. Tony estava cochilando, ou pelo menos achava que estava. Sentia seu corpo relaxado e o sono mais pesado começar a embargá-lo, mas algo estava lhe incomodando, como se alguém estivesse o observando daquele modo.

E estava.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou o moreno que estava de pé do outro lado do quarto, apoiado com leveza no batente da porta. Apenas uma toalha negra amarrada à sua cintura tampava o corpo dele, e os olhos azuis o fitavam com uma mescla de diversão e malícia.

- O que foi? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Loki demorou alguns segundos para responder, mas logo depois desatou o nó da toalha, fazendo Tony desviar os olhos dele. Ele começou a se vestir calmamente.

- Preciso deixar Midgard.

Mesmo que Tony estivesse esperando por aquilo, ficou surpreso com o modo repentino que foi falado.

- Agora?

Loki sorriu.

- Agora.

- Mas... bom. Adeus, então.

Tony ficou confuso. Realmente não sabia o que dizer. Por mais estranho que parecesse, sentia a necessidade de Loki ali. E se a crise de pânico voltasse de uma forma que ele não conseguisse controlar? E se a pessoa que Loki tanto temia voltasse para procurar o deus e o encontrasse por engano? E se...

Loki já abotoava sua blusa social escura, fitando o outro no processo. Parecia ler os pensamentos do homem deitado. E lia.

- Não me olhe dessa maneira. E você sabe se controlar o suficiente para não ter mais aquela crise. – pontuou.

Tony sabia que Loki sentia vontade de rir. Estava óbvio o desespero nos olhos dele? Pelo modo como Loki o fitava, estava. Odiava aquilo. Era como se aquele imbecil estivesse lhe provando que ele sentiria a sua falta.

– E não sinta minha falta. – Loki leu novamente seus pensamentos. – Afinal, nos veremos em breve.

O deus se aproximou da cama onde ele estava deitado e sem dar tempo para que Tony processasse suas últimas palavras, beijou-o levemente nos lábios, dando as costas para ele e saindo da suíte rapidamente, como se morasse ali por anos.

Tony ficou parado por bons cinco minutos, apenas sentindo o toque levemente frio que os lábios de Loki deixaram nos seus. Depois disso conseguiu raciocinar sobre a última frase. Veria Loki em breve? Quando? Como? Se aquele maldito tivesse planos para voltar a atacar a Terra...

O barulho do seu celular o acordou dos seus pensamentos, assustando-o quase instantaneamente. Era uma mensagem de correio de voz, e apenas uma pessoa possuía aquele número. E essa pessoa prometera que só o procuraria caso fosse extremamente necessário.

Um mau pressentimento se apoderou do corpo dele. Ele pegou o celular com certa relutância e apertou o botão verde para escutar a mensagem eletrônica.

"_Querido, devido ao fuso horário, julgo que esteja dormindo. Eu sei que prometi ligar apenas por uma emergência, mas sei que a SHIELD te procuraria caso eu não lhe entregasse esse recado. E achei que você acharia interessante... Thor desceu de seu planeta para convocar os Vingadores para uma cerimônia de agradecimento e uma reunião de reconhecimento. O seu próprio pai pediu para fazer o convite. Julgo que seria uma falta de educação recusá-lo, já que Odin é considerado um deus até mesmo no nosso planeta. E, conhecendo como te conheço, você não perderia a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas importantes. Espero uma resposta. Já estou com saudades... amo você."_

O som do apito o avisou de que a mensagem acabara. Tony desejou não tê-la escutado. Aquilo só fez diversas perguntas pairarem em sua mente. Ir para Asgard? Cerimônia de agradecimento? Em outro planeta? Não era possível que ele teria que viajar para outra dimensão igual fizera anos atrás. Não o obrigariam a fazer aquilo. Ele não precisava ir...

Precisava?

Ele não queria sair do seu conforto. Precisava ficar mais uns dias sozinho, julgando que teve poucos por causa da presença do psicopata do irmão de Thor ali. Ele semicerrou os olhos, lembrando-se da última frase que o moreno havia dito antes de sair daquela suíte.

"_E não sinta minha falta. Afinal, nos veremos em breve."_

Tony apenas o odiou mais por aquilo.


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

**.**

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

**.**

Os olhos de Tony demoraram a se acostumar com as cores douradas do lugar. Tudo ali parecia reluzir, como se até mesmo o chão fosse coberto de ouro. Estavam em uma câmara peculiar, as paredes eram ovais e havia um homem com uma armadura também cor de ouro. Até mesmo os olhos dele eram dourados, e estavam atentos a qualquer movimento por parte do grupo, até mesmo um movimento ínfimo.

Tony julgou que aquele homem era o responsável pela jornada deles ali. Não queria admitir a si mesmo, mas minutos antes ficara muito nervoso com a possibilidade de viajar para outro planeta, principalmente porque ele já tivera a experiência de visitar outras dimensões, e aquela experiência fora a pior de sua vida.

Ele não estava de armadura. Pepper insistira que seria mal educado ele se esconder por trás de todo o equipamento, mas a armadura estava atrás de si, e o seguia a cada passo dado, o que não foi muito, já que os Vingadores pararam logo quando sentiram o olhar de Heimdall os perfurarem.

Tony olhou para o grupo, visivelmente divertido. Onde moravam, pareciam saber exatamente o que estavam fazendo e como proceder em cada missão ou momento. Mas não ali. Naquele momento, pareciam um bando de deslocados.

Bruce não estava entre eles, alegara que não se arriscaria a se submeter àquele tipo de pressão e responsabilidade em outro planeta, não sabendo o real dano e o real risco, caso ocorresse uma tragédia. Natasha era a mais calma, olhava com curiosidade o lugar onde estavam, mas suas mãos permaneciam fechadas em punhos, como se ela estivesse esperando por algo. Clint parecia desconfortável, assim como Steve. Tony o olhou, o Capitão América estava vestido de forma casual, e focava seus olhos no homem de armadura dourada.

Não permaneceram esperando por muito tempo, logo sons de passos reverberaram pela câmara e um grupo de asgardianos entrou, sendo seguido de Thor. O Deus do Trovão carregava um sorriso sincero no rosto, e logo que parou em frente ao grupo, cumprimentou-os com cordialidade, como se aquele momento fosse de amigos que não se viam há tempos.

Tony apenas gesticulou com a cabeça, tentando ignorar a curiosidade que se apoderara do seu corpo ao perceber que Loki não estava ao lado do irmão. Depois, tarde demais, ele lembrou-se de que Loki estava trancafiado em uma cela.

- Sejam muito bem vindos a Asgard. Espero que não estejam cansados, meu pai os espera.

Com isso, ele gesticulou para que o grupo peculiar o seguisse. Ninguém ousava abrir a boca, não sabendo qual seria a conduta certa naquele lugar, mas Thor estava em casa, e era mais que óbvio que ele estava à vontade e tentava deixar seus convidados daquela maneira.

Tony respirou fundo quando chegaram a uma ponte larga e de aparência estranha. Era colorida, e havia _apenas o resto do mundo_ sob os seus pés, sem nenhuma segurança visível. Ele olhou para a armadura de forma discreta, apenas para ter certeza de que ela estava o seguindo e de que os localizadores em seus pulsos estavam funcionando normalmente.

No final da ponte, ele conseguia observar uma enorme construção que tinha uma aparência similar a de um palácio. Dourado, como tudo ali era. Ele não conseguia entender a arquitetura do lugar. Não sabia se estava em um planeta mais evoluído tecnologicamente e intelectualmente, ou se aquele planeta era ao mesmo tempo arcaico em certas coisas.

Ele respirou fundo, continuando a andar pela ponte singular.

Aquilo sim seria algo inédito.

* * *

Se a fama de reis e líderes era a de falar muito e de forma difícil, Odin não seguia esse parâmetro. Tony ficou bastante surpreso com a forma sucinta que ele discursou e como agradeceu a todos os Vingadores, se lamentando que Bruce não pudesse estar ali. Thor apenas ouvira seu pai falar, vez ou outra dizendo os feitos que seus mais novos amigos haviam feito no planeta que eles chamavam de Midgard.

Agora estavam todos sentados em uma mesa de aparência nobre, carregada de bebidas e frutas. Tony nunca havia visto tanta comida em sua vida. Todos conversavam de forma acolhedora e relaxante, parte disso por culpa do vinho e do Hidromel que eram consumidos em doses cada vez maiores, parte porque o pior já havia passado, o primeiro contato dos Vingadores com Odin, que era nada menos que um deus.

E aquele deus estava na ponta da mesa, parecendo divertido ao ver a mudança de companhia naquela noite. Sua mulher estava ao seu lado, sempre com um sorriso amável no rosto. Tony dava a ela quarenta anos, mas sabia que ela devia ter mais de mil. De qualquer forma, era uma das mulheres mais belas que ele já havia posto os olhos. Havia algo de diferente nela, ele só não sabia dizer se era a classe ou o modo sábio como olhava todos ali.

Thor falava falto, visivelmente mais à vontade em seu próprio planeta do que no que estava na batalha de Nova Iorque, derramava um copo de Hidromel ou de vinho em meio às risadas, sorrindo de forma aberta para todos.

Tony observava tudo com atenção. Os quatro guerreiros estavam ali. Um conseguia ser mais gordo que o cozinheiro da indústria Stark. Possuía uma barba longa e ruiva, bem estranha para os parâmetros de onde Tony morava. Em Asgard ele não sabia se isso poderia ser peculiar. O outro era loiro, e olhava para Natasha com uma fome visível, se aproximando da ruiva a cada palavra trocada. Ela estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquilo, mas sua reação não era de um modo negativo. Para ela, era diferente ser cortejada. Natasha já devia estar cansada de lutar, e parecia ter vontade de ser apenas uma bela mulher, que era o que ela era.

Havia um homem ao lado do loiro. Possuía olhos puxados e lembrava a Tony os orientais de seu planeta. Era o único sério da mesa e não havia dado nenhuma palavra com ninguém. Tony o achou no mínimo mal educado e antipático. O cara nem mesmo bebia. Como ele conseguia ficar daquele modo com uma mulher como a que estava ao seu lado?

Tony deixou a morena por último, ficando completamente desconcertado ao ver como ela olhava para ele. Parecia saber de algo, mas não tinha coragem de iniciar uma conversa. Seus olhos claros corriam pela mesa e pousavam na armadura de vez em quando, permanecendo ali de forma desconfiada. Era linda, no mínimo. Seu corpo e sua postura eram perfeitos, seus lábios rosados um pouco cheios e suas mãos graciosas. Ela bebia pouco, mas estava sendo simpática com todos. Seus cabelos escuros caíam como cascata nos ombros. E lembravam muito os cabelos de outro moreno, que não estava presente, mas indiscutivelmente não saía da cabeça de Tony Stark.

Ele bebeu um longo gole de vinho, achando que com aquilo, o rosto de Loki desapareceria de sua mente. Mas aquilo apenas piorou. Ele correu os olhos castanhos pela mesa, buscando de forma inconsciente algum assunto que pudesse lhe dar uma pista de onde o moreno estava. Mas todos ali conversavam trivialidades, e não pareciam muito aptos a falarem do ocorrido em Nova Iorque que não fosse para contar sobre os feitos heroicos.

- Sabe... um dia ofereci um drinque a Loki. Ele não aceitou... Acho que era mais inteligente que eu, afinal. Isso nos deixa tontos demais.

Tony disse. Não era conhecido pela sua delicadeza com as palavras, e naquele momento tal fama poderia ser útil. O efeito foi o desejado silêncio. Todos pararam de falar e observaram-no com visível atenção, uns irritados, outros surpresos. Mas o próprio Odin estava calmo, e Frigga parecia até mesmo chateada.

- Não fale o nome desse... monstro.

Sif foi a primeira a falar, e logo depois olhou para seu rei e sua rainha, pedindo com os olhos desculpas pelo modo rude que havia falado. Loki podia ser um monstro, um assassino, mas ainda assim era soberano a ela, e filho dos reis.

- Loki está no lugar que merece, cumprindo sua pena como qualquer asgardiano, e pagando pelo mal que fez.

Thor deixou claro. O sorriso já não estava mais no seu rosto. Ele olhava para Sif quando deu a notícia, como se aquele fosse um assunto interno de Asgard. Tony conseguiu o que desejava, todos ali pareciam ter se esquecido sobre o que falavam e agora o Deus da Trapaça era o assunto principal.

Até o momento em que Odin levantou a mão. Era uma ordem, que foi acatada tanto por asgardianos quanto por midgardianos. Novamente o silêncio se instalou no grande salão. Odin gesticulou para que o guarda se aproximasse. O homem enorme deu grandes passadas em direção ao seu rei, parando com a postura perfeita perto da mesa, mas em uma distância educada.

- Vá buscar Loki.

A ordem de Odin pegou todos de surpresa. Principalmente Tony. Quando tocara no nome do moreno, estava com um plano em mente: descobrir qual era seu paradeiro naquele planeta, julgando que ele visitava a Terra quando queria e Thor achava que ele ainda estava cativo. Mas Tony nunca esperara que Odin chamasse Loki até aquela sala.

A tensão no salão aumentou consideravelmente. Tony olhava de vez em quando para a armadura, para logo depois fitar Thor, que permanecia sério.

Apenas alguns minutos se passaram, mas devido à ansiedade de todos ali, aquele pequeno espaço de tempo pareceu séculos. Logo depois o guarda voltou e a atenção de todos voltou para a porta. Um barulho estranho de correntes arrastando pelo chão foi ouvido pelos presentes, e segundos depois ele apareceu.

Loki estava longe de ser o Loki que visitara Tony em Midgard dias atrás. Ele não usava sua roupa habitual, mas parecia usar gibão e calças de algodão negro e verde, suas cores. Seus cabelos estavam impecáveis, como sempre. Mas seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam presos por grossas correntes, como se ele a qualquer momento fosse puxar os braços e quebrar aquilo. Ninguém conseguiria quebrar aquilo. Aquela corrente era o suficiente para prender até mesmo um gorila, não?

Tony não pensou muito nisso. A voz arrastada do moreno interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio.

- Ora... boa noite.

Aquilo pegou todos desprevenidos, menos os asgardianos. Na certa todos os Vingadores achavam que Loki se sentiria no mínimo humilhado por estar naquelas condições em frente aos responsáveis por aquilo. Mas não, ele estava confortável. Muito confortável.

- A que devo a honra dos heróis de Midgard? Vieram ver se Asgard cumpre suas promessas? Ou apenas dar um passeio...

- Loki, não piore as coisas.

Frigga o interrompeu antes mesmo de Odin levantar a mão. Mas logo quando o rei de Asgard o fez, todos prenderam a respiração. Odin olhou brevemente para Thor, que assentiu discretamente com a cabeça e logo desviou os olhos para o chão, como se esperasse por aquele momento, mas não tivesse coragem de presenciá-lo.

- Loki, convidei esses midgardianos honrados para que eles possam me ajudar em sua real pena.

Silêncio.

Tony conseguia ouvir até mesmo sua própria respiração, os dedos de Natasha estalando à medida que ela os apertava, aquele loiro estranho coçando a barba. Loki não parecia incomodado, apenas ficou mais surpreso do que normalmente ficava. Raramente se sentia fora do controle da situação. Ele olhou para seu pai, e parecia controlado demais para um comunicado tão peculiar.

Tony estava inquieto. Loki não havia olhado para ele em nenhum momento desde que entrara no salão. Não gostou daquilo. Algo lhe dizia que aquele tipo de conduta não era bom. Estava acostumado com Loki o olhando de forma maldosa, esperava sempre uma resposta ácida ou algum truque cretino.

- Ora, Odin, acabe logo com isso.

Loki disse, referindo-se ao rei pelo primeiro nome. Nenhum dos Vingadores sabia se aquilo fora dito com ironia, se era um protocolo ou se Loki realmente não considerava Odin como pai.

Odin nem mesmo respondeu àquilo, apenas juntou as mãos. E foi aí que começou. O discurso que Tony e todos ali estavam acostumados a escutar por líderes políticos e reis contemporâneos e de outras épocas. Uma fala rica e cheia de palavras difíceis, como se todo líder quisesse esconder seu real propósito atrás dos dizeres.

Odin citou os crimes de Loki. Um por um. De forma vagarosa, como se quisesse ter certeza de que todos ali estavam escutando e não perderiam nada. Citou Nova Iorque, bem como quase todas as vítimas em outros países. Mas seus crimes não se limitaram a Midgard. Loki já disseminara muita ruindade em Asgard e em outros planetas. Ao ouvir aquilo tudo, Tony teve a certeza de que estava em frente a um monstro.

Monstro esse que não pronunciava uma palavra. Estava sério, mas Tony jurou que um sorriso discreto e quase invisível parecia querer dançar nos lábios finos, como se Loki não estivesse levando aquele discurso burilado a sério, ou como se ele estivesse bolando um plano para burlar a possível pena que ele iria ter que pagar...

- Morte. Por ter tirado a vida de muitos.

A voz de Odin soltou no final do discurso, fazendo Tony se sobressaltar. E ele percebeu tarde demais que fora o único a ter aquela reação. Natasha e Steve estavam um pouco assustados, bem como Clint. Mas os asgardianos não pareciam surpresos, nem mesmo Thor. Tony conseguiu ver o olhar triste e traído de Frigga, e ficou preocupado com ela, mesmo sabendo que Odin e Thor já deviam tê-la alertado da possível pena de morte.

A sentença fora dada de forma calma demais. Naquele momento, era um rei julgando um condenado, e não um pai julgando um filho, se é que Odin ao menos considerava Loki um filho. Pelo modo como olhava para o moreno, mesmo com apenas um olho, todos conseguiam ver o desprezo gravado na orbe clara.

Loki não disse mais nada, nem ao menos tentou argumentar ou se defender. Tony ficou inquieto com aquilo, parte porque jurava que Loki iria sair daquela situação, parte porque também acreditava que o moreno não era de se importar muito com tudo ao seu redor. Aquela parte deixou-o temeroso. Loki daria sua vida de bom grado apenas para ver a decepção no olhar de Odin quando a sentença fosse concluída?

Ele não teve tempo de achar a resposta. Logo a voz do rei interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Leve-o daqui. Você será executado amanhã, pela parte da manhã.

O guarda puxou novamente as correntes, obrigando Loki a se virar. Naquele momento, em apenas um segundo, ele olhou para Tony. Um olhar sério e estranho, um olhar que Tony nunca havia visto no Deus da Trapaça. Frigga nem ao menos pediu permissão e licença ao sair da mesa, voltando-se para o guarda e seguindo seu filho para passar o que parecia o último momento com ele, a sós.

O silêncio voltou a se instalar, todos pareciam um pouco anestesiados com o que acabara de ocorrer. Thor parara de beber, e olhava de forma séria uma fruta em cima da mesa, como se a comida a qualquer momento fosse lhe dar respostas. De repente Tony sentiu-se extremamente cansado. Passou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo, conseguindo a atenção de Thor.

- Está cansado? – o Deus do Trovão perguntou.

- Sim... um pouco.

Tony mentiu. Na verdade, estava exausto. Mas sua exaustão era mais emocional do que física. Thor levantou-se e gesticulou para que os Vingadores o seguisse. Naquele momento, todos voltaram a se reunir, o time imbatível de Nova Iorque. Mas nenhum ousou dizer uma palavra, tampouco tocar no assunto do que havia ocorrido no salão minutos atrás.

Foram sendo acomodados um por um, até Thor apontar para uma grande porta e indicar o quarto de Tony. O loiro desejou boa noite e deu as costas, o que Tony ficou bastante grato, pois pôde logo fechar a porta sem parecer rude.

Sua armadura acomodou-se em um canto e ele desligou-a por ora, sentindo-se extremamente desprotegido logo depois de fazê-lo. Tentou se controlar, estava ficando louco.

Passou novamente as mãos no rosto e fitou o grande quarto que seria dele por poucos dias e escassas horas. E ele viu a banheira logo ao longe, em frente à porta do banheiro. Uma porta grande para os parâmetros do seu próprio planeta.

Não pensou muito em caminhar até lá.

Precisava de um banho. Principalmente, precisava do que o banho iria lhe proporcionar. Descanso, prazer e uma sensação falsa de tranquilidade.

* * *

Acordou sobressaltado novamente, mas sentiu-se extremamente confuso ao perceber que seu coração não estava acelerado como nos dias anteriores. Pelo contrário, seu corpo lhe passava calma, mas sua cabeça parecia ser preenchida com besouros barulhentos.

Tony saiu da cama, sentindo uma gota pequena de suor escorrer pelas costas. Andou até o banheiro, jogando água gelada no rosto e escovando novamente os dentes. O sabor peculiar do Hidromel insistia em ficar na sua garganta, lembrando-o do jantar formidável que havia tido horas atrás.

Aquele jantar...

Tony não queria pensar naquilo. Naturalmente, logo quando tomou a decisão de voltar a dormir, sua mente foi bombardeada com pensamentos antagônicos. Por que Loki estava tão tranquilo ao ouvir a sentença? Por que Odin fez questão de mostrar aos Vingadores que estava tirando a vida do próprio filho?

Tudo aquilo era pra mostrar o poder de Asgard?

Sentiu uma estranha sensação de formigamento no peito, e antes que pudesse controlar seus movimentos, suas pernas começaram a se mexer, e ele andou diretamente até a porta do quarto, saindo dali e encontrando o grande corredor. Sua armadura ficara para trás, mas algo dizia a Tony que ele não iria precisar dela naquele momento.

Todos estavam dormindo, e o palácio de Asgard estava mergulhado em silêncio e escuridão.

Ele andou calmamente pelos corredores, ficando vez ou outra fascinado com os objetos metálicos que havia ali. De que eram feitos? Ele não podia retirar nada para estudá-los. Aquele não era o momento...

Suas pernas o levaram para outro andar. Um andar abaixo do que ele estava. E quando Tony percebeu, estava diante de uma porta diferente da porta do seu quarto. Bastante diferente. Essa era de uma madeira escura escovada, e parecia ainda maior.

Sem pensar muito, ele a abriu.

O quarto era gelado, o que ele achou extremamente agradável. Estava com calor ao acordar, e parte disso era devido ao formigamento no peito, que surpreendentemente havia acabado logo quando ele entrara ali.

Seus olhos atentos procuraram por algo. Havia uma cama intocada no centro do quarto, bem como uma mesa cheia de adagas. Tony sentiu falta de sua armadura no mesmo momento. Uma varanda à esquerda deixava a claridade da noite entrar no cômodo, a ausência de porta fazia as cortinas finas e negras voarem.

Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona ali perto. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam livres. Mas Tony pôde ver as correntes jogadas em um móvel ali, bem como o aparelho peculiar que Thor colocara na boca do irmão quando ele finalmente fora capturado em Nova Iorque.

Os olhos gélidos encontraram os olhos castanhos de Tony, e antes que o Homem de Ferro pudesse fazer algo, Loki sorriu. Um sorriso estranho. Desanimado, mas ao mesmo tempo malicioso. Um sorriso de alguém que tinha poucas horas de vida, mas que não parecia se importar muito com isso.

- Boa noite, Tony.


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

**.**

_Where you go, I go_

_What you see, I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

**.**

_Tony?_

- Não acha que não temos intimidade o suficiente para você chamar o meu primeiro nome?

Tony observou, sentindo-se muito inquieto ao escutar seu nome saindo dos lábios finos de Loki com tanta naturalidade. O moreno deu de ombros.

- Não acha que já nos entregamos a situações bastante peculiares para que eu não te chame de Tony?

- Loki, pare com isso. – ele pediu. Não queria pensar no que havia feito com aquele homem. – Por que estou aqui?

- Porque você quer estar.

Tony fez uma careta.

- Quero uma resposta coerente. De alguma forma, eu achei seu quarto.

- Eu te chamei... você apenas seguiu o seu instinto, e o que você queria. Que era estar aqui.

Tony revirou os olhos.

- E _por que_ estou aqui?

Naquele momento, Loki se levantou. Tony percebeu pela primeira vez que ele estava nu da cintura para cima. Vestia apenas uma calça de algodão preto, e estava descalço. Ele era alto, e sua pele era pálida. Tony tentou não se lembrar de que conhecia bastante aquele corpo, o que era no mínimo errado, ou insano.

- Quero que faça um favor para mim.

Loki pediu, e Tony viu algo passar pelos olhos azuis daquele homem. Algo que ele nunca havia visto. Foi apenas um lapso, uma abertura de alguns segundos. Mas esteve ali. Insegurança, e medo. Tony não queria pensar nos motivos de Loki estar daquela maneira, pois pensar naquilo era o mesmo que pensar que horas mais tarde, aquele homem a sua frente estaria morto.

- Não vou fazer nenhum favor para você... – ele deixou claro. – Nenhum que vá ferir alguém.

Dessa vez Loki sorriu.

- Só quero que você guarde algo para mim. Leve para Midgard. Guarde em algum lugar que ninguém irá achar. Sei que você tem tecnologia para isso.

- Mesmo que eu concorde com isso, não creio que será totalmente seguro. – Tony respondeu. – Mas o que quer tanto guardar?

Loki gesticulou com o rosto para o móvel que Tony havia visto ao entrar no quarto. Ele acompanhou o gesto do moreno, seus olhos castanhos pousando novamente nas adagas que estavam ali. Ele andou até o móvel, ficando em frente a ele e observando aquela coleção peculiar. Com um pouco de relutância, ele esticou o braço e tocou com delicadeza uma. A lâmina era gelada, e pela segunda vez Tony perguntou-se de qual matéria ela era feita. Poderia estudá-las quando estivesse na posse delas, ou quando Loki...

Ele virou-se para procurar o moreno automaticamente, e assustou-se ao perceber como Loki estava próximo dele. Suas orbes azuis estavam em fogo ao olhar os olhos castanhos, e Tony sentiu aquela sensação horrível de que o moreno estava lendo sua alma.

- Fará isso para mim?

- Me dê um motivo para isso. Um bom motivo.

- Serão suas quando eu não estiver mais aqui.

Tony ignorou aquelas palavras, parte por achar que era um motivo ruim, parte por não querer admitir a si mesmo, mas ele não queria que Loki deixasse aquele mundo, ou os mundos em que viveu.

- Um bom motivo, Loki.

O moreno suspirou, sentindo de repente cansaço com aquilo tudo. Ele olhou atentamente para Tony, que esperava a resposta.

- Essas adagas são parte do que amo em Asgard. Não tenho muito que guardar. Gostaria que estivessem longe do alcance de todos aqui.

- Mas...

- Você gostaria que suas armaduras fossem parar em mãos de pessoas que você odeia e abomina?

A pergunta fora feita de forma estrangulada. Tony sentiu a dor de Loki através das palavras. Ele pensou com cuidado na resposta, mas algo lhe dizia que ele não estaria perdendo ou arriscando seu pescoço ao aceitar aquele pedido absurdo.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ele assentiu.

O rosto de Loki foi percorrido por um sorriso mínimo, mas satisfeito. Mas Tony não pôde distinguir tal sorriso, logo o moreno se aproximou dele, e o beijou.

E o que aconteceu depois foi algo bastante estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo bem vindo, pois o corpo de Tony correspondeu rapidamente ao toque dos lábios daquele homem, como se já soubesse que ao abrir os próprios lábios e receber aquela língua ferina, ele ia sentir uma onda de culpa e prazer logo em seguida. Culpa que ele recebia de bom grado, se Loki o conduzisse da mesma forma que ele sempre conduzia.

O beijo durou mais do que o esperado, mas logo Tony sentiu as mãos de Loki pousarem em sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Tony sentiu como o moreno estava excitado, bem como sentiu aquela queimação familiar em sua pele, indicando que Loki estava novamente dissolvendo suas roupas com mágica.

Ele gemeu dentro da boca do moreno, o que fez com que Loki se afastasse.

- Sabe... – ele mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de Tony. – De todas as sensações que já tive em meus anos... – ele sugou o lábio que mordera segundos atrás. – Essa é uma das que mais vou sentir falta.

Tony foi empurrado bruscamente para a cama antes que pudesse responder à provocação do moreno. E logo percebeu que estava nu, e Loki se livrara de suas roupas facilmente, descendo até mesmo com elegância a calça de algodão que vestia. Tony não queria olhar, nunca estava preparado para olhar, mas de repente ele se lembrou meio desesperado, que aquela poderia ser, e era, a última vez que teria a chance de ver aquele homem nu.

Então seus olhos pararam na criatura que estava a sua frente, e pela primeira vez Tony o fitou com olhos masculinos, olhos de homem com desejo, olhos de homem que avalia uma espécie que cobiça.

O corpo de Loki era perfeito. Ele não sabia suas preferências quando o assunto era homens, até porque nunca sentira desejo de ver um nu, ou de tocar um homem de uma forma diferente. Mas Loki despertava aquele desejo nele. Apenas Loki. Ele não sabia se era o modo como Loki falava, de forma maliciosa e arrastada, se era porque ele era seguro de si demais para ser saudável ou se era o mistério que o cercava e consequentemente tudo que se relacionava a ele. Mas Loki era excitante em seu modo único, e Tony pegou-se admitindo a si mesmo que sentia desejo pelo deus por ele ser uma mistura perfeita de todas aquelas alternativas anteriores, acrescentada à certeza de que ele era um homem bonito. Muito bonito.

As pernas dele eram torneadas, os braços também. Seu peito largo subia e descia de forma calma, mesmo que o dono daquele corpo não estivesse daquela maneira. Tony conseguia ver o desejo nos olhos azuis. A pele parecia marcada, como se o atrito das correntes finalmente tivesse o machucado depois de um longo tempo as usando.

O moreno subiu na cama e espaçou as pernas de Tony, correndo as mãos longas por todo o tronco dele, descendo vagarosamente até chegar ao membro já endurecido. Tony fechou os olhos quando Loki começou a estimulá-lo.

- Você não devia estar na cela?

Tony perguntou na hora mais imprópria, querendo quebrar o silêncio desconcertante. Mas Loki não se sentiu ofendido, pelo contrário, ele apenas sorriu.

- Um último pedido para uma mãe amorosa. É o que eu ganhei. Uma noite bem dormida em uma cama macia...

Ele interrompeu sua própria fala para beijar Stark novamente, e Tony percebeu que estava extremamente excitado, sentindo a mão do moreno o acariciando enquanto os lábios dele desciam pelo seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele quando podia. Ele desceu os lábios até o corpo de Tony, saboreando os músculos que havia ali, os contornos do abdômen forte, passando delicadamente a língua na linha funda do quadril, que o levava diretamente ao que ele desejava.

E quando Loki o tomou com a boca, Tony achou que ia enlouquecer.

Ele abriu a boca, mas logo a mão de Loki estava sobre ela, o que Tony agradeceu imensamente, pois não seria dono de si naquele momento. Asgard não estava preparada para aquilo. Não naquele momento. Não seria nada legal acordar os guardas com gritos de prazer.

O moreno o estimulou até o último momento. Ou quase até o último momento. Quando Tony estava quase à borda, Loki parou, afastando-se e olhando para ele de forma satisfeita, os lábios estavam esticados em um sorriso maldoso.

- Agora, vamos ao que me interessa...

Loki se aproximou novamente, espaçando as pernas de Tony e encaixando-se ali. Ele esperou a dor, esperou que o moreno o invadisse. Mas se surpreendeu que a dor havia dado espaço para o prazer eminente de ser tomado por alguém tão... dominador como Loki.

Loki mexeu-se levemente ali, sentindo como o outro estava apreciando o contato. E então começou. O quadril foi tomando velocidade à medida que os corpos buscavam por mais prazer, a respiração de Tony batia no rosto de Loki, bem como o gemido de Loki era captado pela audição sensível de Tony.

E ficaram assim por bons minutos, apenas apreciando o corpo um do outro, apreciando o ato proibido, apreciando o errado. Porque aquilo era errado. Um era o assassino mais procurado em Midgard, o outro era o caçador de assassino mais amado em seu planeta.

Mas aquilo não importava no momento. Tony se importava apenas com Loki o possuindo, bem como Loki se importava apenas com o prazer que estava sentindo ao invadir o corpo daquele homem.

E chegaram ao mesmo tempo no tão procurado gozo, Loki fechando a mão no membro de Tony para sentir a essência do homem escorrendo entre seus dedos, Tony sentindo o moreno travar seu corpo quando o prazer o consumiu. Uma mordida feroz em seu ombro fez com que o Homem de Ferro quase gritasse, mas ele apenas olhou para Loki em fúria, no qual o moreno apenas respondeu ao olhar com um sorriso malicioso.

Eles ficaram bons minutos ali, as respirações ofegantes, o silêncio estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo bem vindo. Depois de algum tempo, Loki se afastou, caindo no colchão ao lado de Tony, observando-o no processo.

- Você não sente medo?

Finalmente Tony perguntou, visivelmente curioso com a falta de reação de Loki ao saber que ia morrer daqui algumas horas. O moreno desviou os olhos para o teto.

- Já vivi tempo demais nisso aqui para sentir algo diferente do que alívio.

Loki respondeu, surpreendendo o homem que estava ao seu lado. Mas logo ele voltou a olhar para Tony.

- Agora durma, amanhã será um dia cheio. Não para mim, afinal, viverei apenas o começo dele.

E então a mão longa de Loki estava sobre o peito de Tony. Uma sensação agradável de calor percorreu todo o corpo dele.

Minutos depois ele estava dormindo.

* * *

Acordou de forma calma, sentindo seu corpo levemente dolorido. Seus olhos se abriram e ele se surpreendeu que o quarto estava banhado por uma claridade ínfima. Estava amanhecendo. Tony não tinha relógio ali, e não sabia como funcionava o tempo em outro planeta, mas ele sabia quando o dia estava começando.

Por sorte dormira bem. Tivera apenas um pesadelo estranho...

Seu coração saltou ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Fora um pesadelo? Na certa sim, pois estava deitado em sua própria cama, no quarto que Thor reservara para ele. E no pesadelo lembrava-se de fechar os olhos na cama de outra pessoa. Na cama de Loki.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, indo em direção ao banheiro e olhando-se no espelho. Procurava no rosto algum indício de sanidade, que parecia não existir mais. Tony estava ficando louco em Asgard. Melhor, Tony estava ficando louco desde que Loki o reencontrara.

Ele ficou se observando por alguns segundos, até que uma mancha arroxeada chamou a sua atenção. Seu ombro estava machucado. Ele se aproximou do espelho, e viu marcas de dentes, gravadas ali de forma perfeita. De repente a noite anterior voltou a assaltar sua mente e ele percebeu que não havia sonhado. Aquilo tinha acontecido. Loki o apagara. Mas como ele o colocara ali?

De qualquer maneira, aquela era a última de suas preocupações.

Uma batida na porta fez com que ele saísse de seus pensamentos e andasse até lá, abrindo-a sem pensar duas vezes. Natasha virou o rosto no mesmo momento, olhando com falso interesse um objeto do corredor.

- Você não podia ter colocado uma roupa?

Tony olhou para baixo e percebeu tarde demais que estava nu.

- Me desculpe. Estava dormindo... sabe como é, gosto de deixar tudo liberado e-

- Loki será executado daqui a vinte minutos.

Natasha o interrompeu, e ele sentiu como se a ruiva tivesse jogado um balde de água fria em seu rosto.

- Co-como?

- Loki será executado daqui a vinte minutos. Você está atrasado. Todos estão no pátio. – Natasha olhou para o corpo de Tony. – Vista-se.

Ele gaguejou algo incoerente e pediu um momento, fechando a porta do quarto e procurando uma roupa decente. Achou uma calça comum e uma blusa de malha, e colocou o tênis de forma rápida, indo até o banheiro e jogando água fria no rosto, para depois escovar os dentes. Ele nem olhou o cabelo, apenas respirou fundo e olhou para o próprio reflexo. Os olhos castanhos estavam cansados.

"_Por que está se sentindo mal?"_

Ele perguntou a si mesmo, mas logo escutou outra batida na porta e adiantou-se, indo em direção a ela e a abrindo. Natasha já estava inquieta.

- Vamos.

Ela ordenou, e Tony a seguiu.

* * *

O pátio estava lotado. Muitos asgardianos vestidos com suas roupas peculiares estavam ali, observando com certa expectativa e receio o palco pequeno de pedra que fora construído apenas para aquela ocasião. Odin observava tudo de forma séria, Frigga não estava presente, provavelmente não teria estômago para ver seu filho perder a cabeça.

Sim. A cabeça.

Tony podia estar em outro mundo, mas aquela lâmina claramente estava ali para um único propósito, separar a cabeça do corpo de Loki. Ele sentiu seu estômago começar a protestar ao nervosismo. Sua boca estava seca, e o sol, mesmo que mínimo, estava o deixando com dor de cabeça e levemente tonto.

Thor estava ao lado do pai, como se concordasse com aquilo tudo. Tony não duvidava disso, por mais que Thor claramente amasse o irmão de um jeito único, ele era correto demais para deixar passar o que Loki fizera em Nova Iorque, e, pelo discurso que Odin estava dando naquele momento, o que Loki fizera em outros mundos.

Mesmo que o pátio só tivesse Asgardianos, algo que seria explicado pela morte de Loki ser assunto apenas de Asgard, Odin citava todas as pessoas que Loki matou, bem como todos os reinos que ele infernizou, até mesmo as regras que ele burlou.

No fim, todos estavam até mesmo cansados. Afinal, em qualquer mundo, o discurso sempre era cansativo, e pelo olhar ansioso das pessoas presentes, Tony percebeu que eles estavam ali apenas para a execução.

_Bando de imbecis._

Pensou, e depois ficou surpreso com seu pensamento. De qualquer maneira, mesmo em seu tão amado planeta, ele não era muito fã de violência, mesmo que para ignorá-la ele precisasse usar um pouco dela. E ele percebeu que detestava ainda mais a violência brutal e medieval, aquela usada para execuções em tempos antigos. Afinal, o que era uma injeção perto de uma lâmina do tamanho daquela?

- Se alguém discorda da execução do prisioneiro, coloque sua opinião em voz alta.

Chegou o momento. Tony saiu de seus pensamentos altruístas e olhou para todos ali presente. Mas, como era de se esperar, ninguém moveu um dedo para impedir aquilo. _O que era aquilo? Loucura?_

Odin esperou bons minutos até ter a certeza de que ninguém impediria a execução de Loki. Ele olhou para um homem que estava ali com uma armadura negra. O homem se aproximou e gesticulou para alguém que estava por perto.

E foi aí que Tony o viu.

Loki subiu de forma estranhamente calma no palco montado especialmente para ele. Seus olhos azuis estavam focados no chão de pedra, mesmo que a lâmina estivesse brilhando por perto. Ele estava de mãos atadas por cordas fortes, mas ao contrário do que Tony esperava, essas estavam à frente do corpo.

Loki não olhou para ninguém, tampouco não demonstrou medo. Nem vontade de continuar aquilo. Ele estava apático, como se estivesse anestesiado, ou sua mente não estivesse realmente naquele corpo.

Ele caminhou para o local onde devia caminhar, ajoelhando-se de forma calma. Os olhos azuis não deixavam o chão nem mesmo quando o carrasco colocou o seu pescoço no espaço designado a ele. O homem de armadura negra puxou a corda e olhou para Odin, esperando o aval do rei. Nesse momento, Tony se levantou.

Não sabia se estava nervoso, enjoado por ver aquele tipo de barbárie ou se queria ver melhor aquilo tudo. Ele só se deu conta do que estava realmente acontecendo quando Odin gesticulou suavemente com a cabeça e, finalmente, a corda deixou as mãos enormes do carrasco.

A lâmina desceu.

- NÃO!

Tony gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões podiam conseguir. Seu corpo estava tremendo, sua visão começava a ficar embaçada e ele sentia um leve puxão na sua cabeça, como se uma pedra tivesse encontrado a parte inferior do seu crânio. Sua pele começava a esfriar. Suor. Suor frio.

- Tony?

Uma voz conhecida o chamava. Uma voz feminina. Pepper? Natasha?

- Tony!

Dessa vez era uma voz irritante. Provavelmente Steve com aquela petulância dele. Não poderia nem desmaiar em paz? Não viam que ele preferia ficar desacordado?

- Tony, o que está fazendo?

A voz era de Thor, e algo no tom daquela voz o fez ficar alerta. O Deus do Trovão havia feito a pergunta com calma, mas ele conseguia discernir a preocupação por trás do tom. Thor não iria ficar preocupado com um mero desmaio. A não ser que ele não tivesse desmaiado. Será...

Ele abriu os olhos, e o que viu o deixou surpreso. Suas mãos seguravam com força a mesa que na noite anterior ele estava bebendo vinho e Hidromel. Sua roupa estava grudada em sua pele por causa do suor. Ele sentia uma leve náusea, uma náusea menos horrível do que da vez em que fora para outra dimensão, mas mesmo assim preocupante. Era uma náusea incomum.

Todos estavam o olhando de forma curiosa. Inclusive Frigga. Mas ela não estava na execução de Loki. Estava? O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Seus olhos castanhos correram brevemente por todos. Ele estava no jantar, como se tivesse voltado ao tempo. Todos estavam ali, até mesmo...

Loki olhava para ele com visível diversão. Seu rosto fino era percorrido por um sorriso cínico e nem um pouco disfarçado. Seus olhos azuis fitavam Tony como se procurassem algo que ele esperava. Tony o olhou, confuso.

- O que... o que está fazendo aqui? Você, você está morto.

Ele disse para Loki, que não parou de sorrir. Nesse momento, todos pararam de respirar. Odin levantou-se da cadeira e Thor olhou para o irmão com fúria. Mas, impressionantemente, foi Frigga que tomou a primeira decisão. Ela caminhou para o filho adotivo e o olhou em repreensão. Nesse momento, Loki parecia um garoto de cinco anos levando sermão da mãe. Mas ele não era um garoto de cinco anos, era um assassino, louco, psicótico e infelizmente parecia ter um interesse incomum em Tony Stark.

- Loki, você não fez isso. – Frigga disse, querendo convencer mais a si mesma do que os outros.

- Há quanto tempo os poderes voltaram? – Thor perguntou.

- Provavelmente há muito tempo, ele não conseguiria fazer uma alucinação tão poderosa assim em tão pouco tempo. – Frigga respondeu.

- Ei! – Tony berrou, para que todos olhassem para ele. – Eu estou aqui, e realmente gostaria de saber o que aconteceu. O que aconteceu comigo. Se possível.

Frigga o olhou quase com pena.

- Há quanto tempo sonha com Loki? – ela perguntou.

- O quê? Nunca sonhei com ele!

Frigga revirou os olhos.

- Qual foi a última cena que viu depois desse jantar? – ela voltou a perguntar.

Tony sentiu seu rosto queimar levemente, mas felizmente ninguém percebera seu desconforto. O pensamento de estar no quarto de Loki voltou à sua mente na rapidez de um foguete, mas ele estava acostumado a mentir, e graças ao seu cérebro anormal, de pensar rápido.

- Odin declarando que Loki seria executado. – respondeu.

Frigga fechou os olhos.

- Leve Loki daqui.

Ela mandou, não pedindo opinião de ninguém, muito menos de Odin. O homem que segurava as correntes o puxou, obrigando Loki a sair dali. Antes, ele olhou uma última vez para Tony, e esse último jurou que se visse aquele maldito novamente, o estrangularia com as próprias mãos.

O salão ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até Thor mexer-se em sua cadeira.

- Se Loki recuperou seus poderes, devemos colocá-lo em outro tipo de cela... – ele pontuou.

- Aquela cela é imune aos poderes de Loki, a mágica dele só pode ser usada dentro dela. _Quando ele está dentro dela._

Frigga deixou claro. Para Thor colocar o irmão dentro de uma caixa e enviá-lo a outro planeta não seria preciso muito. Ela conhecia o filho, ele estava fora de si. Sempre quando Loki burlava suas regras e suas exigências, Thor ficava daquela maneira, como se o irmão o chamasse de incompetente quando aprontava aquelas peripécias.

- Mesmo que a mágica fique dentro da cela, Loki tem acesso aos guardas. Manipulação é algo que ele está acostumado a usar e abusar... – Thor voltou a dizer.

- Os guardas de Asgard são treinados para não serem influenciados.

Odin terminou aquela discussão, e com um rápido olhar para Thor e Frigga, parecia dizer que aquele tipo de assunto não era para ser tratado em uma mesa tão cheia. Os dois entenderam o pedido do rei e pararam de discutir sobre aquilo. Odin olhou rapidamente para todos os presentes e logo depois voltou a olhar para Thor.

- Coloque-o em uma cela de mesmo porte. Isolada. Loki verá apenas paredes.

Ele mandou. Thor fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, mas parecia triste de ter que tomar uma medida tão drástica com o seu próprio irmão. Ele saiu, deixando todos ali. Tony se sentiu idiota no mesmo momento. Fora manipulado por Loki e agora todos sabiam daquilo. Ele repensou e repensou em sua própria imagem gritando um _não_ bem alto como se a execução de Loki realmente estivesse acontecendo. Ele pensou em como aquele maldito deveria estar contente ao ver seu plano infantil e ao mesmo tempo diabólico ter dado certo.

Mas se tudo fora uma ilusão, ele não tinha se deitado com Loki. Aquela ida ao quarto do moreno não havia acontecido. Bem como o pedido de Loki para que Tony guardasse suas adagas em seu planeta. A confiança mínima de Loki nunca existiu.

Sem querer admitir a si mesmo, mas já sabendo que era inevitável, Tony lamentou-se por aquela noite ter sido parte da ilusão. Não por ter se deitado com Loki, apesar de que, com o nível de sua insanidade perigosamente elevado, ele sabia que também não se arrependeria em ir novamente para a cama com o deus. Não... não era exatamente por aquilo. Mas naquela noite, Tony conseguiu ver um lado de Loki que ele não acreditava que existia. Um lado triste, vulnerável. Uma confiança, mesmo que ínfima, que ele demonstrou a Tony, pedindo que ele guardasse o que o moreno tinha de mais valioso.

E era tudo mentira.

- Tony?

A voz de Natasha o retirou de seus pensamentos e ele percebeu que todos estavam se levantando da mesa e saindo do salão. Ele estava ali, parado como um idiota. Porque Loki sempre o deixava parecido com aquilo. Como um idiota. Odin o olhava de forma atenta, mas foi Frigga que se aproximou dele.

- Posso conversar com você?

_Não. Não pode._

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

Ela esperou calmamente que todos saíssem do salão e gesticulou com a mão para que Tony começasse a andar no mesmo momento que ela o acompanhava até a grande porta. As pessoas já estavam afastadas, pareciam tomar o rumo para os quartos e finalmente ter uma noite tranquila de sono antes de voltar para Midgard no dia seguinte.

_Bastardos sortudos._

- Sei que uma ilusão pode deixar a cabeça da pessoa confusa. – Frigga começou o assunto. – Mas sei também que Loki não te iludiu por mera diversão.

Aquilo pegou Tony desprevenido.

- Como? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Loki costuma fazer ilusões para confundir a pessoa ou brincar com ela. Ele não fez isso com você. O seu caso foi diferente. Ele o atingiu de uma forma estranha. Mais direta.

- Acho que Loki seria capaz de fazer isso com qualquer um. Sem ofensas.

Frigga sorriu.

- Não me ofende. Conheço o gênio do meu filho, e o conheço melhor do que qualquer pessoa nesse reino e em todos os planetas. E por isso te digo com convicção que Loki plantou essa alucinação na sua cabeça por uma razão.

- E qual razão seria essa?

A rainha parou, e o modo como ela olhou para Tony o deixou inquieto. Era como se ela soubesse que ele tinha alguma ligação com o filho dela. Mesmo que tal ligação fosse superficial e permeada com intenções vazias.

- Isso só você pode descobrir.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele e Tony percebeu que ela estava com uma chave dourada. Ele a olhou, desconfiado.

- A cela dele fica depois da última escada à direita. Essa chave abrirá o portão que o separa do castelo. Mas você não poderá abrir a cela.

- Eu nunca faria isso.

Frigga sorriu. Um sorriso _tão_ parecido com o do filho. Loki sorria daquela maneira. Normalmente quando sabia de algo, mas não queria deixar isso claro.

- Boa noite.

Ela virou-se, e foi embora, deixando Tony com inúmeras perguntas na cabeça.

Ele olhou para a chave em sua mão. E virou seu rosto para o corredor.

Será...?


	6. Parte VI

**Parte VI**

Certamente aquele lugar não era comum. Tony nunca havia entrado por um corredor tão estreito e escuro. Ao fundo, ele conseguia ver uma luz bem fraca. Uma luz esverdeada. Ele tinha a estranha sensação de que estava sob um pântano.

Andou calmamente, seguindo a luz esverdeada, até encontrar uma porta grande e de aparência rude. Estava iluminada por dois archotes que eram consumidos por um fogo no mesmo tom esverdeado. Aquilo não era comum, mas, se ele pensasse com cuidado, nada naquele lugar maldito era. Estava em outro planeta, longe de casa e, pelo que parecia, longe de sua sanidade.

Por que ainda pensava se valia a pena enfiar a chave na porta?

_Dê a volta e vá embora, Tony._

Sua consciência disse, ele conseguia escutar os batimentos do seu próprio coração, e ficou surpreso que aquilo não o deixou com medo. Não. Na verdade, o que lhe proporcionava medo era o que ele possivelmente iria encontrar do outro lado da porta.

Engoliu em seco. Infelizmente, não era muito de escutar sua consciência. Já se enfiara em grandes problemas e perigos por causa disso. Mas ele sempre dava um jeito para tudo. Não era?

Decidiu não pensar muito, enfiou a chave que Frigga lhe dera na fechadura e girou-a. A porta fez um estalo, um barulho que ecoou por todo o corredor. Ele olhou para trás a fim de se certificar de que não havia ninguém ali. Mas ali era como a solitária das cadeias de seu planeta.

- Certo. Sem guardas.

Ele lembrou. Loki não poderia ter contato com ninguém que possuísse uma mente menos aguçada que a dele, o que deixava a possibilidade de um guarda ali nula.

Ele girou a maçaneta pesada, que fez um barulho ainda maior do que a tranca. Ele abriu com cuidado a porta e sentiu o peso do material que era feita. Com certa relutância, ele entrou.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a escuridão do local. Não havia janelas, nem mesmo um móvel. A luz esverdeada ainda estava presente, porém mais fraca. No canto direito estava a cela dele, o vidro emanava um brilho estranho, dourado misturado ao verde. Era encantando, como Odin explicara a todos.

Ele caminhou até a cela, perguntando-se o real motivo de estar ali. Mas não conseguiu chegar a uma resposta, principalmente porque naquele momento, o homem que estava dentro da cela virou-se e o olhou com intensidade.

O rosto de Loki estava sério, Tony percebeu que ele não sorria de forma maldosa como sempre sorria. Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros por causa do local. E ele parecia ainda mais perigoso.

Mesmo que ele estivesse dentro de uma cela, em um lugar isolado e subterrâneo, Tony temeu por sua vida no momento em que Loki franziu o cenho.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

O moreno perguntou, deixando Tony sem resposta. Ele queria justamente a resposta que Tony nunca poderia dar. Simplesmente porque ele mesmo não sabia. Os olhos azuis de Loki correram pelo corpo do outro.

- Como entrou aqui?

- Sua mãe me deu a chave.

Loki ficou em silêncio, parecia pensar no motivo de Frigga ter dado acesso justamente a Tony. Logo ele se aproximou de Tony, tomando cuidado para não encostar no vidro da cela.

- E por que ela daria a chave para você?

Tony deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei... acho que sua mãe o conhece melhor do que ninguém. Se ela me mandou aqui, há algum motivo.

Ele respondeu, meio que mascarando as palavras da própria Frigga. Loki sorriu.

- Talvez. – pontuou.

Afastou-se do vidro e sentou-se em frente a ele, olhando para Tony com curiosidade. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que o Deus da Trapaça voltou a falar.

- Você sofreu.

Ele afirmou, pegando Tony desprevenido.

- Como?

- Você sofreu. Com a alucinação. Pude sentir a sua dor...

Tony travou o maxilar, andando dois passos para trás e se afastando da cela. Não queria mais aquilo. Não precisava ser humilhado. Loki o manipulara, enfiara uma lembrança falsa em sua mente, poderia ter manipulado seu sentimento também. Por que não? De qualquer maneira, ninguém tem estômago para ver o próprio pai decretando a morte do filho.

- Aquilo tudo foi falso.

- A alucinação foi falsa. Seus sentimentos não.

Tony deu mais um passo para trás, sua mente pedindo para que ele saísse urgentemente dali. Estava começando. O jogo de palavras que Loki adorava jogar, e que sempre saía vitorioso, mesmo que estivesse por detrás de um vidro imune a magia.

- Sabe por que o escolhi, Tony?

- Não me chame assim. Você nunca me chamou assim, apenas quando...

- Estava alucinando?

Loki sorriu, levantando-se rapidamente e olhando com cuidado o vidro. Tony fechou os olhos. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do momento que ele o chamara pelo seu primeiro nome. No quarto de Loki... logo antes de...

Não queria pensar naquilo. E não queria fazer a pergunta que estava prestes a fazer. Porque fazê-la seria dar munição para aquele psicopata. Mas Tony não se perdoaria se saísse daquele lugar sem aquela resposta.

- Por que eu? Por que não manipular a mente de Natasha? Ou de Steve? Seria muito mais interessante...

- Nunca tive contato com nenhum deles. Eu queria ver alguém sofrer por um motivo que ninguém sofreria. Minha morte. – Tony o olhou de forma confusa. – Entende? Frigga sofre apenas em me ver acorrentado. Thor e Odin me enfiaram nessa maldita cela. Quem mais sofreria se minha cabeça fosse arrancada do meu corpo além da única pessoa que amo? Além da minha mãe?

- Então você plantou essa alucinação doentia em minha mente para me ver sofrer? Você é um monstro egocêntrico!

Loki sorriu.

- Mas você sofreu... sofreu ao me ver morrendo. Por quê?

- Não me faça perguntas imbecis, eu já disse que estava sendo manipulado. Além do mais, aquilo tudo não foi real. Você está aí, vivo. E se eu pudesse, arrancava eu mesmo sua cabeça do corpo. Minha vontade era de enforcá-lo até vê-lo fechar os olhos.

- Podemos providenciar isso...

Naquele momento, Loki começou a andar em direção ao vidro. Tony sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável com aquilo. Ele não sabia que tipo de barreira havia ali, e se aquilo poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Mas não. O vidro parecia uma fina cortina de algo líquido, e infelizmente o corpo de Loki conseguiu transpassar aquilo com facilidade, apenas um brilho esverdeado emitindo do seu contorno quando ele o fez.

Naquele momento, Tony olhou para a cela. Havia um Loki ali dentro, que voltou a se sentar em um canto como se estivesse entediado. O outro estava perigosamente perto de Tony, e o olhava com diversão. Possivelmente pela sua cara de espanto.

- Co-como...

- Eu saí dali? Como sempre fiz... – Loki olhou em volta. – Confesso que a magia desse lugar é forte, mas eu aprendi com a melhor...

- Frigga.

Loki sorriu ante o nome de sua mãe, possivelmente a única pessoa por quem ele cultivava sentimentos.

- Ela sabe disso? – Tony perguntou.

- Sim...

- Mas... mas isso é errado! Você é um criminoso. E perigoso... ela não pode simplesmente deixá-lo livre...

- Frigga sabe que preciso abdicar de muita força para sair daqui. E a cada momento que passa, minha força fica menor. É o lugar. Esse buraco em que me enfiaram... – ele parecia pensativo. – Mas vamos ao que interessa...

Loki pegou os pulsos de Tony e guiou as mãos dele até o seu pescoço.

- Você me tem agora. Apenas aperte e acabe com isso.

As mãos de Tony estremeceram, ele sentia a pele gelada de Loki através da palma de sua mão, bem como a circulação do sangue dele ali. A respiração do moreno batia no seu rosto. Ele era mais alto que Tony. Bem mais alto. Mas isso não impediu Tony de se aproximar e tomar os lábios de Loki com os dele.

Ele não sabia por que fez aquilo, ele só tinha consciência dos lábios finos e gelados de Loki sobre os seus. Reais. Tão reais quanto as cócegas que Tony sentiu no baixo ventre no momento em que ele abriu a boca para deixar a língua do moreno invadi-la. Loki começou a empurrá-lo em direção à parede, seus braços acariciando os braços de Tony e sentindo ali os músculos trêmulos.

Trêmulos de insegurança, de excitação e principalmente de medo.

Porque Loki sabia que ele temia o que sentia. E foi por isso que ele se afastou brevemente do rosto de Tony, o olhando de forma sincera e ao mesmo tempo divertida.

- O que você fez comigo?

Tony perguntou em um sussurro, olhando calmamente para Loki. Os olhos azuis ainda estavam escuros, mas agora ele conseguia ver o brilho de malícia tomando as orbes.

- Apenas o tirei da sua zona de conforto.

Loki o beijou novamente, e nesse momento Tony jogou todas aquelas dúvidas, perguntas idiotas e senso de lógica à merda. Ele o queria. Sempre quis. Loki sempre teria poder sobre ele. Mesmo sendo um assassino cruel e um manipulador filho da puta.

Loki começou a retirar a roupa de Tony, daquela vez sem magia. Assim que sentiu sua blusa saindo do corpo e Loki começando a beijar seu pescoço, fechou os olhos.

- Como vou saber que é real?

- Ah, você saberá. Você sentirá a diferença.

O moreno riu no ouvido de Tony, o que deixou o bilionário apenas mais excitado. As mãos longas de Loki trabalharam com facilidade no cinto dele, bem como na sua calça. Ele enfiou a mão dentro da roupa íntima de Tony, tocando-o com luxúria. O outro fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos de Loki fazendo o trabalho divino, e antes que pudesse comandar seu corpo a não fazer aquilo, suas mãos correram pela blusa de algodão fino do moreno e ele começou a retirá-la, despindo o Deus da Trapaça do mesmo modo que ele o fizera consigo.

Era estranho, despir um homem. Mas ele sentiu a expectativa tomar o seu corpo rapidamente ao ver Loki nu.

O moreno pegou as pernas de Tony com incrível facilidade, levantando-o.

- O que está fazendo?

- Acalme-se, Tony. – novamente o primeiro nome saindo daquela boca maldita. – Não vou matá-lo...

- Eu sei, mas é que... normalmente eu que faço isso.

- Normalmente você está com uma mulher nos braços. Agora não... – Loki colocou as pernas de Tony envolta do seu corpo, pegando o seu membro e o direcionando para o lugar desejado. – E eu gosto de estar no comando... sabe... é sempre um desejo meu.

Ele riu da sua própria ironia e logo penetrou Tony, que arfou quando sentiu Loki dentro de si. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu novamente as mãos longas do moreno pegando seu membro e estimulando-o, enquanto empurrava o quadril em direção a ele, pressionando-o ainda mais à parede. Tony abriu os olhos ao sentir Loki mordendo seu pescoço. E o que viu o deixou desconcertado.

- Loki... o Lo... o seu outro eu está nos olhando.

E estava. O outro Loki havia ficado de pé e observava tudo com visível interesse. Tony não sabia o que sentir ao ver aquilo. Era surreal demais ter uma cópia exata do homem que estava o possuindo o olhando de outro ângulo.

- Sim. Ele deve estar... sabe, esse lugar é muito tedioso. Não é sempre que temos diversão.

Tony olhou para Loki com espanto.

- Você é insano.

Loki sorriu, aumentando o ritmo e a força do quadril.

- Você gosta da minha insanidade.

Tony gostava. Gostava de sair da sua zona de conforto. Com mulheres, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer e como conquistá-las. Com Loki era tudo novo, era tudo diferente. A cada movimento do moreno ele se sentia mais à vontade, a cada estocada ele desejava mais o corpo magro e forte que estava o tomando, o cheiro de Loki estava por todos os lugares, bem como seu gosto. E ainda havia sua cópia exata, os olhando.

- Sinta isso. Vê? É real... somos reais.

Ele sentiu... sentiu-se sendo invadido, sentiu-se sendo estimulado, sentiu seu gozo estremecer seu corpo, bem como o corpo de Loki o prensar uma última vez na parede enquanto ele gemia de forma quase vulnerável em seu ouvido, mordendo fortemente o pescoço de Tony, que antes o mataria, mas naquele momento apenas recebeu a mordida de bom grado.

Eles permaneceram ali por alguns segundos, até Loki se afastar e passar a mão no cabelo liso e escuro, olhando para Tony com diversão. Esse procurava suas roupas, sentindo uma necessidade imensa de se vestir e sair dali. Porque era errado. Era errado aquele desejo, e aquele sentimento.

Sentimento.

Aquilo era no mínimo patético. Ele não sentia nada por Loki.

- Em que está pensando?

O moreno perguntou. Já estava vestido. De repente Tony odiou a velocidade anormal dele. Ele começou a colocar a calça jeans.

- Em nada em específico. Aonde isso vai parar...

- Acho que é um pensamento comum depois de tudo o que fizemos.

Loki sorriu.

- E você tem a resposta?

Tony perguntou com esperança. Loki deu de ombros.

- Possivelmente. Mas nunca a daria para você.

Naquele momento, Tony sentiu a vontade de enforcar aquele homem voltar. Mas antes que pudesse completar seu desejo, Loki se aproximou, pegando levemente o queixo dele e depositando um beijo em seus lábios, um beijo diferente dos beijos que eles costumavam trocar. Um beijo cúmplice e sincero.

- Eu preciso ir.

Ele deu as costas para Tony, andando calmamente até a cela e transpassando o vidro com a mesma facilidade que saíra. O brilho esverdeado emanou novamente no contorno do corpo dele, e no momento em que o Loki que estivera fora da cela tomou o lugar do outro Loki, viraram um só.

O moreno se sentou na cela, parecendo exausto. E estava. Aquele tipo de magia pedia boa parte de sua força.

- Não sei quando poderei sair daqui novamente... – Loki começou. – Você me cansou.

Sorriu, deixando Tony desconcertado. Ele colocou a blusa, aproximando-se da cela.

- Então é um adeus?

- Provavelmente não...

O silêncio que se seguiu foi estranho. Parecia que Loki ia dizer algo, algo importante.

- Ele virá atrás de mim, sabe? – o moreno declarou.

- Ele quem?

- Thanos...

- Qu...

- Desde o ataque de Nova Iorque ele está atrás de mim. Não creio que ele se foi junto com aquela explosão. Procurei você naquele dia para ter certeza da morte do meu pior inimigo, mas você não me deu a resposta que eu queria... e depois tudo ficou confuso. Saiu do controle.

- A nave central explodiu, Loki.

- Eu sei, mas Thanos não é tão fácil de matar... longa história.

Tony não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo. Se aquele Thanos fosse atrás de Loki, provavelmente teria que invadir Asgard e passar por cima de Odin e Thor. E Frigga, que era uma feiticeira tão boa quanto o filho. Achou que Loki estaria seguro ali, e não levou muito a sério o temor do moreno.

- Bom, boa sorte com isso.

Ele desejou, dando as costas a fim de finalmente sair daquele lugar. Ao dar dois passos, a voz de Loki soou pelo lugar.

- Thanos tem interesse nos humanos. E em Midgard. Ele é problema tanto meu quanto seu.

Tony virou-se de forma abrupta.

- Como?

- Os Vingadores chamaram bastante atenção naquele dia...

- Por sua culpa. – Tony começou a dizer de forma irritada. – Tivemos que proteger a Terra, e agora alguém mais psicopata que você está atrás de nós?

- Provavelmente ele ficará satisfeito apenas com minha morte.

- Espero que sim.

Tony virou-se novamente, andando de forma decidida para a porta.

- Posso contar com você? – a voz de Loki voltou a soar pelo lugar. – Caso ele venha atrás de mim, você virá até mim, não é?

Tony não acreditava que Loki estava pedindo aquilo. Mas pela primeira vez ele viu a vulnerabilidade do Deus da Trapaça. Ele não sabia se Odin e Thor tinham conhecimento de Thanos, mas ele poderia apostar que Frigga já sabia, e que na hora certa alertaria o marido e o filho.

Tony pensou com cuidado e respirou fundo.

- Apenas para proteger meu povo.

Loki sorriu, vitorioso.

- Sim... para proteger Midgard.

Tony abriu a porta.

- Nos vemos em breve, Tony.

Ele voltou a olhar para a cela.

- Em breve?

- Ora... mesmo que demore um pouco, posso me recuperar.

- Estarei na Terra.

- Eu já desci lá antes... você se lembra muito bem da minha presença por lá.

Tony engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte dentro do peito. Odiou-se por sentir aquilo. Ele assentiu, fazendo Loki sorrir.

- Nos vemos em breve, Loki.

E fechou a porta.

Ao andar pelo corredor, pegou-se pensando em tudo o que havia vivido em Asgard e nos últimos dias em Midgard. E percebeu que ninguém ali fora importante naqueles dias, nem mesmo Pepper, apenas Loki. Loki acompanhou cada movimento seu, bem como cada insegurança e momento peculiar.

Ele sabia que aquilo não era sentimento. Não dele para com Loki, e certamente não de Loki para com ele. O moreno não era o tipo de pessoa que entregava algo tão importante para o primeiro que aparecia, se é que ele tinha aquele tipo de coisa dentro dele. Sentimento...

Tony estava em um beco sem saída. Por mais que soubesse que não eram amantes, ele sabia que estava ligado a Loki de uma forma única. E que inevitavelmente ele cultivaria algo por ele. E infelizmente nunca receberia nada em troca, a não ser visitas noturnas e problemas únicos.

Mas ele poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

Loki o curou. Curou o seu medo pelo novo. Curou seus pesadelos durante a noite. Curou sua crise de pânico nas horas vagas. Curou até mesmo suas certezas, plantando dúvidas em sua mente que nunca poderiam ser anuladas.

E por isso Tony seria eternamente grato. Era extremamente diferente sair da sua zona de conforto. E ele teria que sair de vez em quando. Felizmente aquilo lhe daria prazer. Um delicioso e peculiar prazer.

**.**

_You may have my number_

_You can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

**_._**


End file.
